The Other Perspective
by annarosen
Summary: He takes off, his feet fast and strong. There's a bloodbath behind him, but he pays no attention. He is possessed by fear, adrenaline pumping through his body; I can almost feel his heartbeat. Careers are hungry, they are on a hunt; their target, the boy with the bread. I cling to Peeta's letter, the one he gave me to read if he dies. Rating changed from T to M, new summary
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The characters in this story are from the wonderful Hunger Games Trilogy owned by the talented and extraordinary Suzanne Collins.

Please note that this story includes original character to allow for a unique story. I am personally getting tired of post Mockingja, pre-epiloge fanfictions and wanted to write a story that gave room for creativity while staying true to the special and complicated dynamic between Peeta and Katniss.

Please leave me a review as they are greatly appreciated.

* * *

"It's your first year Prim they're not going to pick you," I reassured my sister planting a kiss on her forehead. I was sure of it; the odds were in her favor. I on the other hand, not so much. You see, for us Seam kids, signing up for tesserae is a necessity. My name was in the reaping bowl twenty times this year; Gale's, forty two times. So long as I was alive, I was never going to let Prim sign up for them. It was my job to protect my family, not hers.

I began to dress in my mother's blue dress from when she was a young merchant girl. She had laid it out for me as I had outgrown my previous reaping dress. My mother smiled at me while pinning my hair back in an elegant braid. She was now just an empty hollow shell of a woman who one was my mother. She checked out the day my father died.

* * *

I stand in line along with the other sixteen year old girls. I find it rather comical. All of us girls and boys lined up like lambs with our hair brushed, in our most 'lavish' clothing, trying our very best to look presentable for the cameras that point at us, waiting to capture the reaction of the one boy and girl who will be given their death sentence.

Effie Trinket wobbles her way onto the podium setup in front of the justice building. What on earth was wrong with her shoes? I think to myself. Her high platform shoes seem to be missing the heel; she is leaning forward and sticking out her bottom to balance on the front of her feet. I bet she was following the newest and trendiest fashion of the Capitol. What a joke.

She taps on the microphone and clears her throat before she beings her speech. About the war, the rebellion, how ungrateful the districts were to the Capitol and the creation of the Hunger Games and its significance. I look over at Gale and mouth 'Blah blah blah,' while rolling my eyes. Gale suppresses his laughter and gives me a smile while shaking his head.

The girls around me tense when I see Effie approaching the reaping bowl. I tense as well and take deep breaths to calm my nerves. "Ladies first," I feel my heart pounding so hard and fast like it is reminding me that I am still alive, at least for now. I watch Effie approach the microphone and she reads the name.

"Primrose Everdeen."

My knees buckle and I start to tremble. The girl next to me, a merchant girl looks to me and down at her hand that I have subconsciously grabbed and was squeezing. I watch Prim slowly emerge from the row of the twelve-year old girls and tuck her shirt tail in at the back, taking small confident steps to the podium.

"Prim," I scream, pushing my way to the dirt path between the boys and the girls guarded by the peacekeepers. The peacekeepers surround me in what seems like seconds and are pulling me back. One even pokes me with the barrel of his gun, just to remind me that my life was worth nothing and killing me this very instant would be his pleasure.

"I volunteer!"

Assuming that I had volunteered myself, I push passed the peacekeepers and sprint towards Prim, embracing her like it was going to be my last.

"What a surprising turn of events," Effie declares. "Come on up my darling, don't be shy." She motions the volunteer to the podium. That's when it hits me, I hadn't volunteered; someone else had. "What is your name young lady," Effie asks.

"Avalyn Sky"

The silence that fills the district astonishing.

Why on earth had Avalyn volunteered for my sister? The answer was clear to everyone. I also knew why she had volunteered, she was staring right at him.

I was promptly escorted by the peacekeepers along with Prim to where my mother stood frozen. Suddenly my mother placed her three fingers to her lips and extended her hand to salute Avalyn. Her action had saved Prim. This is the first time I realize my mother is still alive. I look away from my mother to see half the district salute her, the other half, mostly merchants did not.

Effie Trinket was clearly not pleased. She quickly reached into the boys bowl and picked out a name. Before I could even think of Gale and his odds, Effie announces the other tribute of District 12.

"Peeta Mellark,"

I feel a relief. Gale is safe, safe for good. This was his last reaping as he will be nineteen soon. A smile crosses my face as my eyes meet Gale's only to realize what had just happened.

Peeta Mellark had been chosen.

I watch Peeta stand next to Avalyn looking empty and defeated. You see, he had already accepted his fate, just as Avalyn had. The boy with the bread was going to die.

* * *

We decide to visit Avalyn. After all we had to thank her for her sacrifice. The entire district knew why she had volunteered, but the three of us knew of perhaps the other more serious reason she had decided to present herself to death rather than wait for it to come to her.

Avalyn was the most beautiful girl in our district, in fact, she was breathtaking. The way her long, straight black hair contrasted with her piercing green eyes was something that only a higher divine being could take credit for. She had olive skin like mine, a natural characteristic of us Seam kids. She was slightly taller than me, her body toned yet feminine. I had caught just about every man in our district gawking at her, including Gale.

She was sitting by the window in the small room which was rather barren. Avalyn turned around and smiled, she really was beautiful.

"Avalyn… I just want to say," Prim began but was immediately overcome by emotions and began sobbing.

"Don't be crazy," Avalyn says raising her eyebrows "I was going to volunteer for whoever that was chosen this year," she smiles "Plus, you have some serious growing up to do little lady." She winks at Prim patting her head. Prim wraps her arms around her waist, hugging Avalyn.

"How are you feeling," my mother asks. "I feel a lot weaker these days but, I'll manage." Avalyn replies, carelessly combing her hair with her fingers. She spins around and grabs a paper bag and hands it to Prim. "This is for you little lady," she smiles "Well, Mr. Mellark brought it for me but I don't like sweets." The peacekeeper knocks on the door giving us the two minute warning.

"Are you going to say something to him?" she asks me.

"No." I respond. "Are you going to say goodbye to him?"

"He never came by."

* * *

Outside the justice building we are greeted by Mr. Mellark and his family. My mother embraces Mr. Mellark as he breaks down in her arm and begins sobbing.

I had never seen a man cry, and never expected Mr. Mellark to cry. The friendly baker who loved the squirrels I hunted, the man who my mom once loved. He was broken. Peeta's brothers were crying too, unable to contain his anger one began punching the side of the building, bruising his knuckles.

Peeta's mother looked pale. She was light skinned already but she looked especially pale today, like she was drained of blood and her eyes hollow. I wondered if this woman was beginning to realize she was losing her kind son. The one she beat when he burned bread for me to save my life.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder "Katniss," Mr. Mellark says slowly turning me to face him. "Peeta wanted me to give you this," he says handing me a white envelope. "He wants you to open it if he…" chocking on his words he touches my face with his hand. I watch more tears flow down his face.

"He wants you to read it when he dies," Mrs. Mellark barks. "What a useless dumb son I have raised, he writes a letter to a Seam girl…" she begins to sob uncontrollably. I had never seen such a thing. She was screaming at me while pulling her hair and stomping the ground with her feet. She began screaming louder and punching her husband's chest and arm as he held her to his chest. She seemed to disappear behind his strong embrace and began cried like a little child.

I press the letter to my chest.

Now I am sobbing too.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, leave me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews, PM's and alerts!

This is a strictly Katniss and Peeta story, some were concerned about the original characters. They are simply additions to the story to stir up some excitement.

The characters in this story are from the wonderful Hunger Games Trilogy owned by the talented and extraordinary Suzanne Collins.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mayor Undersee hosts a district wide bonfire prior to each reaping. Madge told me that he started this tradition as soon as he became the mayor of District 12; he wanted to make sure the young had a memorable night with friends and family before they faced the possibility of being chosen to die in the Hunger Games.

I thought it was a sick tradition.

I had never attended the bonfire, after all it wasn't mandatory. This year however, Prim insisted. We _had_ to go, she emphasized. She was so innocent, it was puzzling sometimes. Did she understand that this bonfire was just a distraction from how the Capitol played with us like chess pieces every year?

My mother decided to join us as well, which quite frankly surprised me. She barely left the house besides making house calls to dying bedridden patients.

"Hey Katniss, over here!" Gale waves us over. He was with his little brother Rory. Prim should just love that. I smile at them as they hold hands and lead the way towards the bonfire.

Gale was dressed in his hunting trousers and a white shirt which he had rolled up its sleeves. I let out a snort "You might want to button up your shirt Gale," I say pointing to his third button. Two unbuttoned is acceptable, three was pushing it. "Oh shut up Catnip," he says throwing me in a headlock.

The bonfire was massive but what was special about the bonfire was the energy. I think I'm beginning to understand why people love this night. The music, the dancing, the singing, it was all just so positive and at the very least, entertaining.

I look over to a group of merchant kids sitting by the fire. Two of them are dancing in the middle of their circle while one plays the fiddle. Part of me wants to go over and hear them play and watch them dance, but Seam kids are not really welcome in the merchant circle.

That's when I notice Peeta staring at me. I lock eyes with him and I feel myself unable to look away. He's eyes were just so blue and mesmerizing. I notice myself taking a step towards the group of merchant kids only to realize I had never formally spoken to Peeta. I had caught him looking at me in class countless times and in fact, had to force myself to breakaway from our staring contests on numerous occasions. Any interaction we had with one another was strictly between my grey eyes and his blue ones.

Peeta's friend taps on his shoulder and motions him to get up and join him in a dance. "It's your turn Peeta," his friend yells over the fiddle. I can't help but notice the smile on my face as Peeta begins dancing to the fast paced fiddle music. He was not a bad dancer, and on second thought, he was actually good. Not as good as myself of course.

"Katniss," Prim squeals, "I love this song." The other fiddle players had picked up the same tune played by Peeta's friend. Soon the whole district was clapping. Some began dancing, partnering off.

"Come on Katniss," I am suddenly holding hands with Gale as he guides me to the dancing group of Seam kids. He raises his eyebrows at me and moves his feet to the music. "Is this a challenge Gale?" he winks at me as I begin to mirror his movements. The Seam version of the same dance was much more energetic. I look over at a young merchant couple staring at Gale and I; eventually they broke into a large grin and began dancing next to the two of us.

We were drawing lots of attention from the onlookers and I didn't mind it one bit. Prim was happy, my mom was smiling and well I was having a good time too. Gale and I were dancing with a merchant couple while the whole district looked on for crying out loud.

I was right; this bonfire was an odd bonfire.

I look over curiously at Peeta, he has managed to drag his mother to dance with him. The witch is off her broom and if I'm not mistaken, smiling. Peeta Mellark, you are a piece of work.

Madge is now dancing with Gale, having a hard time adjusting from the elegant merchant speed of this dance to the Seam version which is characterized by a much quicker footwork. My eyes widen when I notice the merchants demand from the Seam residents to show them the steps. Soon they are all paired off, a merchant and a Seam kid breaking away dancing, ignoring all barriers and division.

This was such an odd sight I find myself laughing, slightly shaking my head.

How do I put this, everyone is having a blast right before the reaping.

"Wanna dance?" I jump back surprised.

"With you?" I question.

"Yes Katniss, with me." Peeta smiles at me extending his hands. I feel intoxicated by his blue eyes, the music and the smoke from the bonfire.

"I don't know the steps," at least not to this song I think to myself and frown, it was a merchant dance song. I look around and see the merchants are now teaching the Seam kids the dance. Peeta grabs my hand and guides me further into the center of the crowd.

"Just go with it," he places his hand on my waist and holds my other hand in his. The next few minutes are a blur. I'm having such a good time I can't control the width of my smile. Peeta is leading the dance and I am following with ease.

It's so surprising how at ease I feel with Peeta. He is just so kind, and his smile so genuine I feel myself staring at him. The song ends and we pause to clap and cheer for the fiddle players and share a genuine smile with one another.

"Katniss… I…" Peeta's face is flushed. I'm not sure if it's from the dancing or if he's blushing. He looks like he wants to say something but can't quite spit it out.

He never got to say what was on his mind that night as he was whisked away by his friends.

* * *

I decide to go hunting that morning but I find myself back with nothing. There were tons of squirrels and rabbits prancing around today but I couldn't get myself to catch one. I want to kick myself for wasting a whole morning in the woods sitting around thinking of the bonfire and my dance with Peeta.

Curiosity takes over me as I stare at the envelope Peeta's father had given me a few days back. Part of me wants to tear into it and look at his last words but out of respect I stop myself and safely put the envelope back into my pocket. It was to stay with me at all times until he died.

On my way home I decide to walk by the bakery just to see how the Mellark's were doing. I don't know how many times I locked eyes with Peeta outside the bakery. He always had these heavy flour bags over his shoulder, carrying them with ease. I remember one time I was staring at him so hard Gale had to wave his hand in front of my face to snap me our of it. "_Easy_ Catnip," he had teased me.

The bakery was closed. It had been closed since the day Peeta was reaped. Rumor has it that the peacekeepers and Major Undersee have warned Mr. Mellark that he must open shop as their decision to remain closed affected the entire district. Well those that could afford their baked goods anyway.

Tonight was the infamous chariot ride. I wondered briefly what monstrosity the Capitol was going to make Peeta and Avalyn wear. Or maybe they'll paint them black and plop them on the chariot naked, I think they've done that before. Or they'll force them to wear black overalls and a hard hat, embodying a sexual 'miner'. Oh right, they've done that already too. What is up with the Capitol and their insistence on presenting District 12 tributes in half-nude?

I shake my head and walk back home. The chariot ride was scheduled for later on in the night. Viewing was mandatory.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your response, it is really encouraging.

I love writing this story so much and I really think I have something special here to share.

Unfortunately I won't be updating at this pace (one chapter a day) moving forward but I can confidently say that this story only gets better from here!

* * *

District 12 usually has four mandatory viewings of the Hunger Games. One for the chariot rides, one for the interviews, one for the initial launch of the tributes into the arena, and of course one for when they declare the Victor. Mandatory viewings are organized more often if there is need for it.

Most of our tributes die within the first few minutes of the launch and very rarely do they make it to the end of the first night, at least not from the ones I saw. A few years back, one of our tributes, a boy I remembered being in Gale's class managed to make it to the last five, only to lose in a physical combat with a boy from District 4. I shiver recalling his last few minutes as he laid there, convulsing and his pupils dilating fully.

The thought of watching Peeta's bright blue eyes drain of life was unbearable. I feel an uncomfortable pain in my chest.

I stop in my tracks and vigorously shake my head. Snap out of it Katniss Everdeen, I scold myself. This is all guilt from not being able to thank him for giving you the bread so many years ago.

Yes, that's what this feeling is, guilt. I'll give his family a portion of my game from each hunting trip at no cost I promise myself. That should make up for my inability to muster up the courage to thank him in person.

Unclenching my fist, I begin to walk towards the justice building where seats are set for the entire district. Compared to the other districts, 12 is the least populated. I wonder how they organize mandatory viewings at larger districts.

I spot Mr. Mellark seated in between his elder sons in the front row but Mrs. Mellark was nowhere in sight. Family members of the tributes were given front row seats at viewings.

Avalyn's side was empty. The last remaining member of her family, her elder brother was reaped last year when he was eighteen. He didn't make it out of the Cornucopia battle. He was deemed the most dangerous of all the tributes and the Careers out of fear, decided to take him out first. I remember Avalyn sitting in the front row, looking right at the screen; _'I love you'_ she mouthed to the image of her brother and puckered her lips and blew him a farewell kiss as he lay there dead.

Prim and my mother were seated with the Hawthorne's waving me over to the empty seat next to them. Just as I sat down I see Mrs. Mellark stumble to her seat next to Peeta's eldest brother looking disheveled.

The Capitol seal flashes across the massive screen "Ladies and gentleman welcome to the 74th Annual Huger Games," Caesar Flickerman announces as the citizens of the Capitol respond with a roar of excitement.

"Tonight, we present our courageous tributes; one young man and woman who were chosen to represent their district and fight to the death."

Tonight was an especially exciting night for the Capitol citizens as they around placing preliminary bets on the tributes. District 1, 2, and 4 often received the highest bets. They had incremental announcements of the bets the citizens were making throughout the night and immediately after the interviews.

I cringe as the screen focuses on President Snow, who is waving to the crowd receiving a standing ovation. He is a man of few words, but when he speaks, he sends a chill down my spine.

He simply declares "May the odds be ever in your favour," in a deep slithering voice.

The gates open as the first chariot begins to enter. "Marvel and Glimmer, the tributes of District 1!" Caesar is unable to contain his excitement. Gale looks over at me and mouths '_Glimmer' _making me chuckle. District 1 tributes always have pretentious names.

"Cato and Clove, the tributes of District 2!" Caesar seems especially excited about these two and I can see why. The look on their face, they are undeniably Career tributes, trained and deadly. Cato looks confident, his chest trusted forward, further emphasising his muscular physique. I wonder if he'll be the one to kill Peeta.

So far all of their outfits are atrocious and most of the tributes look timid. How can you blame them? Only one makes it out, and it was surely not going to be any of them.

Oh hello there naked tributes from District 7, I think to myself blushing. "What are they supposed to be?" Prim questions me looking puzzled. "A tree maybe?" I respond.

The girl and boy from District 8 catch my attention. Especially the girl, she is tall and slim with warm brown eyes, her long blond hair pulled up in an intricate bun. Her dress is a beautiful shade of white and drapes across her one shoulder exposing part of her midsection and back. She is wearing a small golden crown which matches her partners. "Rumour has it ladies and gentleman, the stylists of District 8 decided to dress the tributes in what they called 'Ancient Greek' style, the material for the dress is of course, shipped from their district" he winks at the camera "I smell a new fashion trend" he whispers to the Camera.

A few chariots later I notice a little girl who reminds me of Prim. "Thresh and Rue of District 11, ladies and gentleman." She has no chance, I think to myself. "Intimidating I must say," Caesar comments. Yes, Thresh was intimidating. He was towering over Rue almost twice her height, his muscles so defined I wonder if he really was eighteen.

I hear rustling and a sharp intake of breath from around me. I realize our tributes are next.

The chariot appeared engulfed in flames; I can barely make out two cloaked figures in black in the midst of all the flames.

"Peeta and Avalyn of District 12 sure know how to make an entrance!" an ecstatic Caesar yells into his microphone over the roar of the Capitol citizens. "Absolutely breathtaking, I have never seen an outlier distract make such a statement, they will not be ignored."

As their chariot comes to a stop, the two cloaked figures remove their hood. My heart begins to pound faster. Despite the fire that was burning the chariot, Peeta and Avalyn are untouched and look breathtaking.

Peeta's hair is sleeked back, his blue eyes sparkled and his face was flawless. Avalyn's jet black hair seems a shade darker but sparkles from how silky it is. Her lips are red as blood and her eyes look provocative and smoky.

District 12 tributes always looked pathetic. This year however, Peeta and Avalyn were giving the Capitol exactly what they want; perfection.

Mr. Mellark is smiling as he watches Peeta brushing away a stray tear from his hollow cheeks. I wonder if he has slept or eaten anything in the last few days. His brothers, place a hand around Mr. Mellak's shoulder and one reaches over to grab his mother's hand. She yanks her hand away.

I turn around searching through the crowd for the reason why Avalyn lost all hope and made the decision to volunteer her life. There he was sitting silently next to his soon to be wife their fingers intertwined staring at the screen which was now focused on Avalyn's flawless face. I wonder if he feels any guilt.

Mayor Undersee declares the interviews are to be held in exactly one week and the launch of tributes the following day. Again he emphasizes the fact that both viewings are mandatory.

As I begin to make my way home, I feel grateful that Peeta and Avalyn were going to be alive for at least another week. I wish there was something I could do to get my time back with them both.

I should have been nicer to Avalyn, should have been there for her when her brother died and her lover left. I should have thanked Peeta for the bread, talked to him, and asked him to dance with me all night at the bonfire.

My vision begins to blur and I am forced to plop down on the ground in front of my house and lean against its side. I can't see anything. That's when I notice my tears have drenched my face and the collar of my shirt.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. I cannot wait for the arena chapters!

Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the alerts, reviews would be nice too!

The characters in this story are from the wonderful Hunger Games Trilogy owned by the talented and extraordinary Suzanne Collins.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sleep and I haven't been friends for many years now. Ever since my father passed away, I often lay awake in bed unable to sleep. You see, when you are expected to play mother, father, daughter, hunter and friend simultaneously, it gets stressful. My mind tends to go into overdrive as soon as I place my head on the old mattress.

Tonight is no different. The more I try to fall asleep, the harder it gets. I toss and turn, count sheep, trying to think about anything and everything but Peeta. My efforts are futile as my head begins to spin and my stomach turns.

'What's wrong with me?' I think out loud in frustration.

Prim is becoming restless in her sleep and begins stirring next to me. I realize sleep was just not going to happen for me tonight; plus, with all the tossing and turning, ill wake Prim any second.

I peek out the window and notice a glint of light in the sky. I had somehow managed to stay up all night and the sun was going to rise in a few hours.

I decide to take a shot at hunting but it wasn't going to be easy. There were extra peacekeepers in town and the fence was most probably electrified. I decide to go by the fence just to test out my luck, but I don't want to show up to the bakery empty handed so I slip some of Lady's cheese in my hunting jacket to offer to Peeta's family.

My feet drag behind me, they feel heavy and the walk to the fence feels longer than usual. I feel drained and the game hasn't even begun.

_It's this damn letter,_ I think to myself and pull it out of my pocket.

My father once told me that life is beautiful precisely because we don't know what awaits us the next day. 'That's why Katniss, you should never live with regrets' I recall him saying that day.

Is that what's bothering me, am I regretting something? I feel a wave of emotion wash over and I feel weak on my feet.

I miss my father. He would know what to do. He would tell me what to do. He would decipher my emotions and talk sense into me.

My eyes begin to water again but I refuse to cry. What use would my tears be if I return back empty handed again.

The moment I realize the fence is electrified and I instantly feel trapped. I miss the sense of freedom, of being able to venture into the woods at my pleasing. It may be artificial and temporary, but being outside the fence gives me a sense of hope. Like I am above it all, above the games, the hunger, the emptiness I feel so often.

I never ended up going to the bakery that day. Well, I did go to the bakery; I just couldn't get myself to walk inside. I had peeked through the window, and had seen a tiny candle burning on the counter. Mr. Mellark was elbow deep in flour, kneading bread. It was way too early in the morning for him to be doing any baking.

I realize I wasn't the only one with sleepless nights.

* * *

Mandatory viewing for the tribute interviews were scheduled to begin any minute now. I take my seat between Gale and Prim and can't help but fidget feeling anxious and restless. The anticipation was killing me.

"Catnip," Gale says in a hushed voice and places his hand on mine "Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't everything be alright," Gale's eyes widen and I realize from the odd stares I'm getting that I had raised my voice way louder than it needed to be. Exhaling deeply I drop my gaze and give Gale's hand a squeeze before releasing it.

The Mellark's have taken their seat in the front row and Avalyn's side remains empty. The rustling and conversations amongst the crowd begins to dwindle as the screen lights up with the Capitol seal.

It displaces a close up of Caesar Flickerman's face, which makes me jump in my seat.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight is a very special night," he says before promptly introducing the Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane, followed by the infamous Claudius Templesmith.

We are then informed that the tributes were rated based on their survival and combat skills, given a number from one to twelve, giving the Capitol citizen's yet another piece to ponder over before placing their final bets on the tributes.

The careers all received tens across the board, as did Thresh. Rue scored a seven which surprised me. Avalyn was next and she scored a five to which Crane feels the need to comment. "Despite the score, with such elegance and beauty, you can't help but want to root for her," he says and Claudius Templesmith seconds this view.

Peeta was next and I was surprised to see him get an eight as well. "Who knew being a baker's son made you extremely strong," says Crane.

Being from District 12 our tributes are always interviewed last. Yes, I was definitely going to die of anticipation. I just want to see Peeta again, make sure he's doing okay. When it is finally Avalyn's turn I hear shushing around the viewing; good, I wasn't the only one bored of getting to know all the other twenty two tributes. I straighten in my seat and devote all my attention to the screen.

She enters the stage waving to the crowd and I instantly feel relief. She looks like herself and that puts a smile on my face. She makes her way to the empty chair next to Caesar as he reaches for her hand and brings it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Avalyn Sky, ladies and gentleman" he spins her as the crowd break into an applause.

Avalyn is wearing a simple emerald green dress that is at first glance quite modest. In reality, the dress is far from it. Two delicate straps on her shoulders hold the silky dress over her breasts and attach to the back of her dress which cuts in a deep plunge. Her entire back is bare and the slit on the right side of her legs extends dangerously close to her hips. Despite her provocative dress, her make-up is demure and her hair is tossed over her right shoulder in soft waves.

"Avalyn," Caesar begins, "how are you enjoying the Capitol?" It was the standard opening line of every interview.

"It extends above and beyond my expectations Caesar," she says with a smile.

"Avalyn, we were all surprised when you volunteered," Caesar adjusts himself, crossing his legs "the little girl, what was her name?"

"Prim," she says with a small smile.

"Yes, Primrose," he gives her a reassuring nod "why did you volunteer for her?" I glance over at my little sister who meets my gaze; reaching over I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well Caesar, I was going to volunteer regardless of who was chosen in the reaping this year," Caesar raises his eyebrows slightly "Why is that?" he wants her to elaborate.

"I was ready, I... felt ready" she takes a moment to inhale deeply, "as you know my brother was in the 73rd Hunger Games" Caesar nods placing a hand on hers "and I don't have anyone else left, my parents died when I was young and…" she hesitates.

"…and" Caesar questions.

A sad smile covers her face and her eyes begin to water ever so slightly "…and… I lost my love to someone else."

Sometimes I wonder if the Capitol citizens practice uniformed responses. A collective 'aww' fills the massive area designed specifically for this interview.

Caesar shakes his head "Avalyn, look at you, you are so beautiful, the man must be an idiot!" Capitol citizens laugh in unison. Yes, they definitely practiced this.

"But he's not Caesar, I'm the stupid one for thinking it was ever going to work," she notices Caesar leaning forward to object to her claim. She stops him by adding "If I can't be with him, I'd rather be dead."

"You thought volunteering would prove something to him?" Caesar is unable to decipher her coded language.

"I know it sounds irrational, but when you're in love, you do stupid things and if I can't be with him... then there's no point in living."

"Oh Avalyn, you sound defeated already, you could win, and demand his love when you go back home!" This statement is met with an uproar of the crowd, "Or, you can find yourself a new lover," he winks, as men and women begin to throw flowers of various colors on stage, a gesture to symbolize their desire for her love I'm guessing.

Even if she wanted to, Avalyn was not going to come home. I knew of her best kept secret, what solidified her tragic existence.

"For me Caesar, there will never be anyone else, my heart will always belong to him."

* * *

Avalyn was a prime example of why Seam girls stayed away from merchant boys. I often heard her story used as a warning. 'See what happened to her? Do you want to end up like her?' parents would say to their daughters. Every generation had a failed and tragic love between a merchant boy and a Seam girl, the names of the boy and girl would change but the stories always had the same ending.

For as long as I remember Avalyn was in love with the son of the local butcher. They were inseparable. He would meet her halfway to school and they would walk hand in hand paying no attention to the judgmental stares they were receiving.

It was evident to everyone, that the love was mutual and that they were meant for one another. When they stood side by side they personified perfection. His golden blond hair contrasting her black hair perfectly, and the way she looked at him full of passion and love was a source of envy for many. He loved her back too, it was obvious in the way he looked at her, smiled and wrapped her in his strong arms.

Love, however, was not enough to keep the two together. Greed, gossip, and imaginary boundaries eventually broke the two.

When he had turned eighteen, he had broken the news to her on a cold rainy day. He was engaged to be married to a merchant girl. If neither were reaped, he was to marry her immediately after the games.

"Just like that," Avalyn said with a defeated tone. "Used me for all these year and throw me away like trash right?"

"It's not like that Ava," I felt guilty eavesdropping but it technically didn't constitute as eavesdropping when she was yelling at him only a few houses from mine.

"Then what is it like?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. "You're humiliating me."

"Ava, it never would have worked out between us, not in the long run," he rubbed the back of his neck too ashamed to meet her gaze.

"Why, because your father threatened to disown you from the business? Or did you finally get tired of your friends calling me a Seam slut?" a crowd had begun to form around them whispering as she further raised her voice.

I could see the smirk on Avalyn's face "Is it because I'm…"

"I don't love you anymore," he said staring directly into her green eyes "It's over Ava... It's over."

For the first time in my life, I watched someone's heart break. Avalyn stood there, her eyes hollow, her emotions drained of all anger and sadness. She slowly unclenched her fist and allowed blood to flow back into her now dangerously white knuckles.

He didn't linger much longer, just quietly stepped around her and headed back home. Avalyn tilted her head back, closed her eyes and stood there for what seemed like hours, letting the cold rain wash away her tears.

* * *

I had a brief writers block while writing this chapter and I have to apologize for the quality. This chapter may have been unsatisfactory for those of you that want more Peeta but trust me we will be getting a whole lot of him in the next chapter!

Also, what do you guys feel about strong language and violence moving forward? I may have to change the rating to 'M'.

Leave me a review and thank you for your encouragements so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews!

The characters in this story are from the wonderful Hunger Games Trilogy owned by the talented and extraordinary Suzanne Collins.

Enjoy!

* * *

I was getting restless waiting for Peeta's interview, and so was the rest of the district.

Avalyn's interview had displeased some of the merchants and a minor scuffle had broken out between them and a few Seam miners. Some name calling, shoving and profound hand gestures later, the Peacekeepers broke it off. Most of us choose to ignore it, including myself.

How pathetic. When were they going to realize there was no point arguing with one another? The Hunger Games threatened each one of us equally, and it did not discriminate based on fictitious statuses within districts. Someone so promising like Peeta could be taken away from our district in an instant because Effie choose his name over another by chance.

I turned back to the screen just in time, "Ladies and gentleman, Peeta Mellark!" The roar of the Capitol surprised me; usually by the last interview they are bored off their mind and barely listening; drunk or high as a kite on something illegal. Things were a little different this year and I'm sure it has something to do with the radiant smile that has spread across Peeta's flawless face. He walks in confidently waving and bending down briefly to touch the hand of desperate Capitol fans that were stretching their bodies, practically throwing themselves at the stage as he walked by.

Peeta's wearing a perfectly tailored black suit and a dark red shirt to stay in tune with the fire theme from the chariot rides. His blonde hair sleeked and combed back which further defines his strong jawline. His blue eyes beamed as usual threatening to blind me with radiance.

I feel my cheeks warm slightly. Fine, I'll admit it, Peeta was very handsome.

He grabs a seat next to Caesar after shaking his hand firmly, flashing another winning smile towards the camera.

Caesar asks his first question which is barely audible through the roar of the audience. Peeta leans forward to respond but his voice is drowned by the cheering. Caesar and Peeta share a smile before he asks the audience to simmer down, "We can't hear what our favorite tribute has to say now can we?" Caesar scolds the audience in a teasing manner.

"Well Peeta, it is quite obvious you are a front runner this year, what is your take on that?"

"It's overwhelming actually, I feel very grateful for all the support," Peeta is so good with words; he knows exactly what to say to please Caesar and the Capitol. "Tell us a little bit about yourself Peeta,"

"Well… I'm Peeta, I'm sixteen, the youngest of three sons born to my father and mother who run the bakery in our district… that's about it, just an ordinary guy," Peeta says shrugging his shoulders.

"How did you feel when your name was called in the reaping?"

Peeta slightly shakes his head and chuckles, "To be honest Caesar, every year I'm too busy worrying about my brothers and my friends… so when my name was called, for a split second I didn't realize it, the guy standing next to me had to nudge me, that's when it dawned on me that I had just been chosen," A light laughter ensues from the audience.

"Well let's cut to the chase shall we Peeta?" Caesar smirks at him before turning his attention to the audience, "We are all _dying_ to know if there is someone special for you back home?"

Despite the letter Peeta gave me, I wasn't foolish to think that I was in any way, shape, or form his "someone special". In fact, Peeta was quite popular amongst the girls in our District. He was a dream come true for every merchant girl; handsome, kind, studious, hardworking and his family owned the local bakery.

I felt a hint of what I could only describe as jealously.

Wait, what? Jealousy? Why was I even thinking about this? I had only ever spoken to him once at the bonfire for crying out loud. I was getting rather frustrated with myself.

"You mean a girl?" Peeta asks, "No, there's no one," he mumbles slightly blushing.

Caesar was not happy with this answer, I could tell. "Come on Peeta, we can all keep a secret here, a handsome lad like you, there must be someone special back home," some Capitol audiences had the audacity to scream "I'll be your someone special!" and I felt my fist clench, why did I feel like they were treating him like their property.

"Well… There is someone special," my heart begins to pound faster my fist clenching tighter "but I don't think she even knew I existed until the reaping,"

"What's her name Peeta, tell us about her," this was getting ridiculous, why was he asking all of this? Yes, I was curious to know who this someone special was, but on the other hand I didn't see the point in Peeta disclosing her identity, he wasn't coming back. Things would just get messy and unnecessarily tragic which I'm sure the Capitol would be delighted to spin a story out of for their entertainment.

For a split second I wondered if the girl Peeta harbored feelings for was Delly Cartwright, daughter of the local shoe maker. I was always jealous of her and not because of her bubbly personality and smiling face or her luscious blonde hair. I was jealous because she looked well-fed; she even had a few pounds to spare.

I look down to my bony hands and over at Prim, her collar bone jutted out and her cheeks were hollow. Not being able to hunt for the past few days was already taking a toll on my family. I felt the anger boil inside me, and for some reason turned around to give a nasty look in Delly's direction. Her eyes were watery and glued to the screen oblivious to my baseless hostility.

"She is very special to me and I've liked her since the first day of school, but I never had the courage to talk to her and here I am today" Peeta shrugs, his gaze lowering to his hands.

"Well Peeta, you win this thing, go back to your District and I can guarantee that she'll be the one making the first move," Caesar winks at Peeta before the crowd breaks into a loud cheering and whistling.

"I already made the first move,"

"You did?"

"I gave her a letter."

* * *

"Have you read it yet?" Gale questioned me with a demanding tone I didn't quite appreciate. He had this nasty habit of being bold and a little pushy sometimes.

"What are you talking about?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about; he had caught me looking at the letter a few times since Mr. Mellark handed it to me outside the justice building.

"You know what I'm talking about, Peeta's letter" Gale raised his voice slightly, taking a step forward closing the distance between our bodies.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now," I say through my clenched teeth. Stepping around him, I continue walking towards the Seam. The viewing had finished a few minutes ago and the crowd had begun to disperse. My mother and Prim walking a few feet ahead of us with the rest of the Hawthorne's paying no attention to Gale and I.

He calls my name again and reaches for my hand, bringing me to a stop. I turn around and meet his gaze, he looks at me inquisitively and this bothers me for some reason. I feel anger and I can't quite figure out why.

"Gale, please just leave me alone," I plead giving his hand a squeeze before releasing myself from his grasp.

I begin to walk again, my mind occupied with Peeta's interview. Tomorrow was the launch and I knew I had a sleepless night ahead of me. At the end of the viewing, many families had approached Peeta's to show support and provide encouraging words. My mother asked if I wanted to go as well but I shook my head. I wasn't sure what to say to his family at this point.

I cried very rarely prior to this damn reaping, but I have become quite accustomed to signs that indicated a free flow of tears were about to ensue.

I feel a pain in my chest, and a lump begins to form in my throat.

* * *

Arena next, I CANNOT WAIT!

Let me know what you thought about this chapter, and sorry I took a little long to update!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for your support, it makes this story worth writing!

All the alerts, favorites and reviews are so encouraging!

The characters in this story are from the wonderful Hunger Games Trilogy owned by the talented and extraordinary Suzanne Collins.

Enjoy! Let the games begin!

* * *

The Capitol had long ignored religion, as the idea of there being some entity more powerful than the Capitol was for obvious reasons problematic. Despite this, they were not too concerned with punishing those who still believed.

There were very few believers left in our District. Most of us, including myself, had turned our back to the idea of a divine being that was overlooking and protecting humanity. How can there be a God when kids were slaughtered every year for entertainment. Shouldn't there be a so called "divine intervention" to stop this madness?

Despite my lack of interest in the notion of God, I did not judge those that still clung to the idea. Greasy Sae still believed in God and often held prayers outside her house and this was the only time merchants voluntarily entered the Seam.

I decide to stand and observe the prayer that was being held for Avalyn and Peeta. The launch was right at noon, only an hour from now. I wasn't sure what the point of this shenanigan was; they were both going to die in front of the Cornucopia.

I had seen the prayers before, and there was something serene about it. Sae never preached, she simply instructed people to hold hands and to talk to God in their heart.

Once I spotted Mr. Mellark I felt my knees buckle, I knew his family never prayed or believed in God. He must have lost all hope, and was trying something new. He stood next to a young Seam girl and a blonde lady I did not recognize, most likely from a merchant family, holding their hands. His head was tilted back, tears flowing down his face through his closed eyes.

I close my eyes, place my hand over my heart and mumble "God if you're there, please help us."

* * *

I decide to gather my courage and sit closer to Peeta's family at the viewing. I wanted to be there with his family when he died. Even if it was to allow Mr. Mellark to cry on my shoulders or to receive a few blows from Peeta's mother who would surely need an outlet to release her anger.

I sit alone, a few rows behind the Mellark's completely away from the Hawthorne's and my family. The thought of being around them when Peeta died was unbearable. I didn't want my mother or Prim to see me breakdown, nor give Gale another reason to question me.

Plus, I wanted to read the letter alone and away from them.

The screen illuminated with the Panem seal before introductory speeches were made by President Snow, and Seneca Crane, the launch was in exactly twenty-minutes they announced.

The screen displayed Avalyn sitting in front of a mirror getting her hair brushed by a man who we were told was her stylist Cinna. She began to grab her hair in a high pony tail, but her hand was shaking and she was unable to secure the elastic around her thick black hair. Cinna stepped in and secured the elastic for her and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her through the mirror he whispered, "You look beautiful."

They streamed district specific live footages of tributes every year, allowing each district to get a final look of their chosen tributes. For the next twenty-minutes, we were going to watch footage of Peeta and Avalyn getting ready for their slaughter.

The screen changed from Avalyn's room to that of Peeta's. He was hunched over, his right foot positioned on a stool and was double-knotting his shoelace. I couldn't quite read his expression, but his hands were shaking just like Avalyn's.

Haymitch Abernathy, the only remaining victor from District 12 enters Peeta's room. He seemed sober and coherent which was a surprise. Haymitch placed his hand on Peeta's shoulder "Hey kid, I'm getting old, I need a successor."

To this Peeta only gave a sad smile. He diverted his gaze from Haymitch and zipped his grey jacket. "Remember what I told you kid... you can do this."

"I'm not going to let this change me," Peeta whispered his eyes filled with conviction.

But he had already changed; Peeta was no longer the sweet boy with the bread. He was a man on the verge of facing death, and the fear in his eyes had managed to cloud his once radiant blue eyes.

The screen displayed Cinna placing a pin in Avalyn's hand, "You're allowed one token with you in the arena." Avalyn's eyes softened as she wrapped her fingers around the pin and placed it in her pocket.

Peeta and Avalyn each had a Capitol attendee inject a tracker in their arms and were quickly ushered out of their rooms. They met in the hallway and stood on either side of Haymitch and began walking towards their perspective launch rooms.

Avalyn's room was first, she paused and her gaze met Peeta's.

"I'm scared," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Peeta placed a hand on her elbow, and gave her a smile meeting her gaze, "Me too."

"I'll see you in there," she asks.

"I'll see you in there."

* * *

There they stood motionless, all twenty-four of them in front of the Cornucopia on their explosive pods which could be triggered at the slightest movement. The countdown had begun.

_Ten _

Our district had an unspoken rule, a promise to one another; we refused to divert our eyes from the screen during the launch, and this agreement was passed down generation through generation. Regardless of how each tribute died, or who killed one of our own, we would watch every minute of it, not out of entertainment but out of respect for the children.

_Nine_

Peeta's middle brother was sobbing already, but his eyes were glued to the screen. It sent chills down my spine hearing his sobs echo through the silent District.

_Eight_

Peeta stood near the edge of the arena, next to a girl whose face resembled that of a Fox; on his other side a little boy who was surely twelve.

_Seven_

Avalyn stood near the center of the tributes, surrounded by the girl from District 8 and Cato, the Career tribute from District 2.

_Six_

I subconsciously began saying my one sided goodbye to Avalyn. Cato didn't need any weapon to kill her.

_Five_

A snap of the neck was enough, and those murderous, blood thirsty eyes were surely capable of that.

_Four_

The old merchant sitting next to me touched my hand and gave me a weak smile, his eyes filled with tears. I wondered how many children he had watched die.

_Three_

I wasn't quite sure if I could stomach this; I didn't know what to do or how to think anymore.

_Two_

I reach inside my pocket and touch Peeta's letter.

_One_

* * *

Let me know what you guys thought/felt!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so _so_ much for all the reviews and alerts! I only write this story because I know there are people out there who are supporting me and want me to continue!

This chapter is a _little_ longer than usual so I hope that makes up for the cliffhanger last time!

Also, I changed the summary a little (I was very happy with my opening paragraph for this chapter) and changed the rating to M for language so keep that in mind.

The characters in this story are from the wonderful Hunger Games Trilogy owned by the talented and extraordinary Suzanne Collins.

Enjoy!

* * *

Leaping off his pod, he takes off, his feet fast and strong, he speeds up sprinting through the field away from the Cornucopia. He bends down catching a brown backpack lying on the ground. There's a bloodbath behind him, but he pays no attention. He is possessed by fear, adrenaline pumping through his body; I can almost feel his heartbeat. He runs through the forest, cutting through low branches, leaping over logs and stones. There's no time to rest, the bloodbath is over, and the Careers are hungry for more, they are on a hunt; their first target, the boy with the bread.

He knows he can't stop, his feet moving faster. I watch him run but I can tell he's getting tired. He trips over a rock and begins to stumble. Losing his balance he rolls down the hill smashing his head, his body no longer in his control, he groans in pain, his body comes to a stop. He pushes himself up and begins to run again, paying no attention to the blood trickling down the side of his head.

"Gotcha lover boy!" I hear an overjoyed cackle.

The Career from District 1, Glimmer is on her knee her arrow aimed at Peeta. She lets go of the string on her bow and the arrow flies towards Peeta, aiming for his back, he turns, frightened.

The arrow sinks into Peeta's heart. I begin to scream.

* * *

"KATNISS," someone is calling my name. "KATNISS," someone is screaming my name.

My eyes snap open, I am soaking wet from sweat. I can't breathe, but as soon as I realize this I begin to hyperventilate. None of the oxygen is getting to my lungs; I pull at the collar of my shirt, its choking me.

Suddenly I feel a hard slap across my face.

The initial confusion resides; I feel exhausted and collapse on my back. My eyes begin to focus on my mother and little sister, they look alarmed and frightened.

"Shhh…" Prim whispers, "It was just a dream Kat, go back to bed," she says gently pushing back my sweaty matted hair, humming her favorite lullaby to calm me down.

I feel guilty; it's my job to take care of my sister and my mother. It's my job to hush Prim back to sleep when she has a bad dream or when she's afraid. The role reversal makes me feel like a failure.

But for tonight, I let my sister sing me to sleep. I curl up into a ball, and pull my knees close to my chest tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Peeta's alive Katniss, go to bed."

He's alive… for now.

* * *

Peeta has been in the arena for three days; lonely, thirsty, starving, but alive.

_Alive._

_Breathing. _

_Heart… beating. _

My dream last night was mostly accurate; he did run and made it out of the Cornucopia without a scratch. His brown backpack had an empty water bottle, a sleeping bag, a pouch full of dried fruits and a lethal knife which he carefully strapped to the side of his pants in its holster. There was a small iodine bottle and a medium bottle of rubbing alcohol in the front pouch as well.

The Careers had taken over the Cornucopia and all of its supplies. Carefree, they choose to take it easy for a while; "Let the weak ones die first," Cato said "It's more fun killing the ones that have some fight." The bastard had a smile on his face, his arms wrapped around Glimmer's shoulders pulling her into a liplock.

Blood rushes through my body, the anger I felt was paralyzing. While we feared every year for the reaping, Cato looked forward to it. He had waited eighteen years to come to the arena and to satisfy his barbaric thirst for blood.

The entire district is gloomy during the games, but going to school is the worst. The air is dreary, it's unbearable.

I never enjoyed school, thought of it as a waste of time for not just myself but everyone else. If you managed to escape the games and make it to your eighteenth birthday the rest was the same. You worked in the mines if you were a boy from the Seam, took over your parents business if you were a Merchant's son, and you got married if you were a girl.

With Peeta gone, school was dull. I never notice how much he kept our class together. How much he kept me together. I had become accustomed to Peeta's shy stares which I can now understand and decipher as something more than plain curiosity.

I miss our staring contests.

I missed _him_.

There weren't too many of us, just fifty or so kids in our grade but Peeta was popular, he was everyone's friend. He was kind, responsible and well-liked by the teachers and the entire school.

His friends weren't joking around, throwing pieces of scrap paper at each other like they always did. Delly's eyes were puffy, as were most of the other girls that were friends with Peeta.

The capitol had stolen our gem, our spirit, our hope.

I spend most of the last three days at school staring out the window. Sometimes the dean would go on the school wide speakers and announce a tributes death. It had only happened twice, but every time the crackling echoed through the class and our dean cleared his throat, I feared for the worst.

But Peeta was safe, he was alive, and every day after school I made a point to go to the justice building and to watch the games with the rest of the class. I never sat with anyone, just followed them as they went to the screen and watched. It wasn't mandatory, but it was streamed live at all hours of the day.

Thirteen had died already.

The Careers Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, the Foxfaced girl, both tributes from District 8, Thresh and little Rue, Avalyn and Peeta were still alive.

Eleven left.

* * *

On the fourth day I wake up vomiting all over the side of the bed I share with Prim. The nightmare was bloodier, more vivid. I felt helpless watching Peeta slaughtered by the Careers.

Peeta looked weak on screen last night, shivering from the night air. I watched him fall asleep in his sleeping bag, hiding in a cave he had spotted on his second night in the arena. He had managed to stay clear of the other tributes, the Gamemakers were in no rush to spice up the action just yet; the game had only just begun.

He had found a mysterious cascade about a mile away from the cave. Sometimes the Gamemakers poison water sources and vegetation in the arena just to trick the thirsty and starving tributes into consuming them. Peeta lucked out; he used the small bottle of iodine drops in his backpack to purify the water and he was able to quench his thirst. He limited himself to a few pieces of dried fruit a day, but he ate his last piece before going to sleep on the third night. He will have to find something to eat very soon. The muscular baker's boy was beginning to look frail.

I clean up my vomit before leaving the house. I am late to school, but no one seems to care.

I watch the grey tint of our District through the window; a little bird stops on a nearby tree and begins to sing. I find myself lost in its song when Madge bursts through the door.

I turn around, she looks hysterical.

Madge and I did not share this class, what was she doing here.

"Madge," Delly stands from her seat, "What's going on?"

"My father…" Madge begins but before she can finish I burst past her and take off running. I hear our teacher yell out my name and so does Madge but I ignore them both. I keep running looking to exit the school, the speaker crackles and I come to a halt.

The dean clears his throat "Students, school is dismissed until further notice, Mayor Undersee has announced a mandatory viewing."

The doors of each classroom burst one by one and students flood out. Some step around me, a few bump into me, they rarely announce mandatory viewings. Something was wrong.

Madge makes her way towards me, weaving through the crowd. She stands before me, clearing her dry throat.

Taking my hand she says those dreaded words, "The Careers have decided to… to take Peeta out."

* * *

I make it to the justice building just in time but I can hardly see through the crowd that has gathered. No one is sitting like they always did, this wasn't a planned viewing, it was put together on a whim and everything was happening too fast.

I push my way through, shoving people aside, trying to get to the front of the screen. A hear someone call my name but I ignore it, I have to see Peeta one last time.

There he was projected on the screen, panting, out of breath, running as fast as his starving body allowed him. They were taunting him, the Careers, chasing after him like this was all a game. They were _having fun_, their laughter echoed through the screen.

"We got you lover boy," Cato taunts, "Slow down, we're not going to hurt you," he bursts into a laughing fit with the others as they continue to chase Peeta.

"Let's have some fun _Peeta_," Clove says throwing a knife. The knife barely misses the side of his body and gets wedged into a tree.

He runs, and they chase, I watch.

This is my nightmare all over again. Except this time it is more accurate, Peeta is being chased by the Careers and at any moment the latter parts of my nightmares could come true.

Glimmer shoots an arrow which slashes passed Peeta's upper arm. He lets out a soft sound through his clenched teeth from the agonizing pain. He reaches across his body and clasps his left hand over the wound; blood trickling down his arms. He ignores it and keeps running, refusing to give in to the pain.

He reaches a wide clearing at the end of the tree cluttered forest. He is vulnerable, and the Careers are fast approaching. He runs forward, only to realize there is nowhere to go. He is standing at the edge of a cliff.

He rushes to the cliff and peeks over the ledge, the water beneath it choppy, unwelcoming.

"_Shit," _Peeta cries in frustration but he has no other way. The choice is his, the Careers or the water.

Peeta retracts from the edge of the cliff, takes a deep breath before running towards it again, lunging forward leaping off the cliff.

Everything seems to slow down, his arms swing by his body, he shouts in fear before his body slams into the water.

* * *

Alright, I'm going to hide while you guys devise a plan to kill me!

Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in this story, I would love all of your inputs!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for your support guys! I'm sorry my chapters are short, but I honestly think this story will be best told in this format.

Also if you guys want a song to listen to while reading this chapter I strongly suggest _Wonderwall_ by Ryan Adams. I had it on repeat while writing this chapter.

The characters in this story are from the wonderful Hunger Games Trilogy owned by the talented and extraordinary Suzanne Collins.

Enjoy!

* * *

I expect the canon to sound, but it doesn't. I wonder if there is a delay. Peeta is surely dead.

The choppy water, the way his body had smashed through the surface, combined with the cautionary spire Marvel had sent after him guaranteed his death.

His body remains submerged. This very fact fills my heart with a glint of hope. Maybe he swam under the water and hid behind the cliff, away from the Careers view. He was surely waiting for them to walk away before seeking refuge on land.

Then it hits me like a brick wall, Peeta can't swim. No one can swim in our district. There is no body of water large enough to learn here.

The lake my father had taught me to swim in was a secret I never shared with anyone.

The odds were definitely not in his favor.

"Well… I guess that was kind of dramatic," Glimmer giggles raising an eyebrow at the other three.

"I told you he had some fight Cato, we should have kept him around a little longer," Clove says peeking over the cliff observing the water. "I wanted to have some fun with his pretty little face," she begins to spin her knife in her hand stomping her feet on the ground.

"Oh…" Cato sticks his bottom lip out. Was he _pouting?_ "Did I upset my little Clove," Cato wraps his arm around her before leading the group back into the forest.

_What the hell was wrong with these kids?_

In what seems like seconds, the sun begins to set, casting an orange ray of light over the arena.

They often did this, manipulated the arena to fit what the Gamemakers wanted at that very moment. May it be daylight, rain, fire, or a flood. They controlled the game.

I need a moment to stomach what just happened.

Peeta had chosen to take his own life rather than die at the hands of the Careers. Not a lot of us have the courage to do that, whether in the games or not. He stayed true to his words. He did not want them to change him. He didn't want to engage in a bloody battle he was going to lose.

I tried to give him credit for what he had done. Admire his courage. Applaud his defiance.

But I was angry.

How dare he just _give up_ so easily? He was strong; I had seen him throw massive sacks of flour around the back of the bakery. He was one of the best wrestlers in our school, only second to his elder brother.

Coward.

He was a _coward._

I felt my fist clench again. I had been doing this a lot since the reaping and I now have marks from my nails digging into the skin of my palm. I open my fist and observe my hands, they were bleeding.

I quickly wipe my bloody palms on the side of my pants, choosing to ignore it.

Looking over my shoulder I see Peeta's family. I expect them to be hysterical, like they were outside the justice building the day Peeta was reaped. But they weren't crying, or comforting one another, just blankly staring at the screen. I wondered if they had already turned into an empty shell, like my mother.

There's rustling around me and I notice some smile while others covered their mouth in shock. I turn back to the screen and watch Peeta's body wash up on land. It looks far from the cliff he had jumped off of, nowhere near it as a matter of fact. The waves must have tossed him around quite a way.

He's unconscious, lying on his stomach, his face covered with tiny stones from the edge of the water, muddy.

Suddenly there's rustling and a figure approach Peeta's body. I fear it might be a murderous tribute wishing to put the final blow through his heart just to guarantee his death.

I notice the figure, it's the slim blond from District 8.

She cautiously approaches Peeta's body, checking to see if there's another tribute nearby. She pokes the side of his body with her boot. Peeta doesn't respond. She pokes again, a little harder this time.

He doesn't respond.

Bending down, she places her face close to Peeta's to check to see if he is breathing.

He's not. He's dead.

I feel tears gather in my eyes but I keep watching.

The girl from District 8 sits by Peeta's body and rolls him over on to his back, she leans down and…

_Kisses him?_

I inhale sharply.

_What the…._

I'm livid… no furious… I'm seeing red.

I feel sick.

A few seconds later, she sits up and begins to compress his chest with her hands. Every couple of compressions, she bends down and kisses Peeta again.

The nail prints on my palm were surely going to leave a permanent scar.

Then I notice his chest rising and falling with every kiss.

She was trying to _revive _Peeta, not _kiss _him.

I feel relief, and I want her to keep going.

Don't give up on Peeta, _please_ I feel myself whispering in a hushed voice.

She continues, for what seems like forever but it cannot be that long. I begin to lose hope; surely he should wake up by now if he had any fight left.

_Please Peeta, please wake up. _

I hear coughing and watch Peeta's body begin to convulse. District 8 girl backs away from him as Peeta's upper body lifts up the ground just barely before he begins to cough up the rest of the water he had swallowed. She smiles gently patting his back.

"What a lucky boy Peeta is ladies and gentleman," Claudius Templesmith begins his commentary, "The water he jumped into was extremely cold, which drastically increases the chance of resuscitation after drowning, especially if someone comes to your rescue right away."

"Phew…" Caesar comically wipes his forehead with his hands, "Our fan favorite is still alive ladies and gentlemen, and so is the money I bet on him," the two almost fall off their chair from laughter.

The screen turns back to Peeta and the girl from District 8. She helps him up and guides him towards the woods she had emerged from moments ago. "Come on blondie, I'll keep watch tonight," she says guiding him through the woods.

Peeta looks disoriented. His head bobs every so often as his eyes begin to close. She places him on the ground in what looks like a relatively secure area. The trees were high, shielding the large stone that Peeta was leaning against.

Within seconds of sitting down, Peeta's eyes close and he begins to breathing steadily.

I smile.

Peeta is alive.

Something tells me that I can trust this girl. No one would go through the trouble of reviving another tribute if they weren't kind-hearted would they? I decide to give her the benefit of the doubt.

The viewing erupts in a loud applause and cheering only to be interrupted by Mayor Undersee who announces the rest of the viewing as optional. He takes a brief moment to show his relief and joy regarding Peeta's survival. Many applaud again, Peeta's friends embrace one another and give each other high-fives putting a smile on my face.

Claudius was right, Peeta was lucky, no one ever came back to life after 'dying' in the arena.

I look over at Peeta's family. His father and brothers are crying, their smile so wide it was contagious. His mother takes off running, most likely towards the bakery but no one follows.

I take this moment to exhale. I had subconsciously held my breath the entire time Peeta was unconscious. I feel light headed but the relief is comforting.

Knowing that Peeta was alive was enough to keep me sane.

I was able to sleep without any nightmares that night.

Peeta was _alive. _

* * *

I will forever regret my peaceful slumber the night Peeta was revived, for a dark force had begun to make its way to an unsuspecting Avalyn.

Had we known what awaited her the next day… surely, it would have kept us up all night.

Comforted by the hope that Peeta's survival had brought, I had stooped to the level of the rest of the District.

I had disregarded the well being of a heartbroken girl form the Seam.

I had forgotten about the girl who had saved my sister's life at a very expensive price.

Her life.

* * *

Thank you so much guys, the reviews and commentaries are extremely encouraging and helpful so keep them coming!

Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. I decided to try something new and I hope you guys enjoy Peeta's POV halfway through the chapter.

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter it makes this story worth writing!

Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling slightly more rested than I had all week. Knowing that Peeta was alive had given me a sense of hope, easing me to my slumber.

Not wanting to disturb Prim, I lifted my body off the creaky mattress as quietly as I could. My stomach began to grumble and I instantly felt a sense of guilt. I had no right to feel hungry when Peeta was starving in the arena.

You get used to the uncomfortable sensation of hunger over time and over the years I had trained my body to sustain itself on food scraps. I always made sure to give the heartiest parts of the stew or the ripest vegetables and fruits to Prim and my mother. I made it through by eating fruit peels and soup broth.

My mother used to refuse food. She would simply sit at the table like a statue, wilting in depression staring at the food I had made. This continued for a while until one day I exploded. I called her names while Prim was milking her goat Lady in the backyard.

How _dare_ she give up on life when my father worked so hard to make the best out of the little we had? Did she not care for Prim? Did she not understand what it meant to be a _parent_? She never refused food after that and soon began treating patients with the herbs I gathered from across the fence earning a few coins here and there.

I look over as Prim who is fast asleep. I notice her hollow cheeks and decide to take my chance at hunting. Perhaps I could climb the fence and check on some of the snares Gale and I had set up prior to the games. It was very early in the morning that I doubted any Peacekeepers were stationed at the fence just yet. I quickly changed into my hunting gear and began braiding my hair to the side. Within minutes I was ready to head out the door.

Swinging open the front door I had almost stepped right into the brown paper bag that rested against it. Puzzled by the mysterious bag I scanned the front yard to see if I could catch a glimpse of the deliverer of the mysterious package.

Bending down, I peek inside the bag and my eyes widen at the sight of the warm loaf of perfectly white bread. I reach inside the bag and pull out a slip of paper.

In careful writing, it reads _Please do not risk going over the fence. Once the games are over you can bring us back some squirrels. –James. _

James Mellark, Peeta's father.

At that moment I realize that I will forever be indebted to the kind baker and his son.

* * *

I was so afraid to open my eyes. I knew that when I did, I would wake up in the midst of my nightmare.

I missed being in the comfort of my bed which seemed to get a little smaller every night as I grew in height. I missed being wrapped up in the perfectly white sheets my mother insisted on washing every day. I missed walking downstairs after washing my face to help my father prepare the bread for the bakery before school. I missed my stupid brothers that always managed to find a new and innovative ways to tease me.

A canon goes off and for a split second I wonder if it signified my death. At this point, it might not be such a bad idea, dying in my sleep.

But I can't pretend to be asleep forever. I reluctantly open my eyes when I feel a hand on my shoulder gently shaking me awake.

It was not a dream and the reality was hard to stomach.

I was in the Hunger Games, the male tribute from District 12. Peeta Mellark.

"Wake up sleepy head, you've been asleep for a whole day," her voice is agonizingly high pitched and is not helping my pounding headache.

I sit up slowly, wincing at the pain I feel over my body. I cringe at the sight of my carefully bandaged arm and notice a little blood seeping through the white cloth that covers the wound.

"Who are you?" I don't mean to be rude but I need clarification. Haymitch had warned me and instructed me not to trust anyone in the arena besides Avalyn, and this voice did not belong to her. Avalyn's voice was more mature, a little husky and easier on the ears.

"I'm Rei," she extends her hand with a beaming smile that almost blinds me. I take her hand and give it a soft squeeze.

"How did I get here?" I ask her because quite frankly, I have no idea. The last thing I remember is my body slamming into the water below the cliff.

"I saved you lover boy," she winks at me and shoos me out of the sleeping bag. I wince at the pain that shoots across my body as I crawl away from it allowing her to slip inside the warm cocoon.

"Could you not call me that?" I hated the nickname that I was given ever since my interview.

The thought of my interview brings me right to thinking about her.

Katniss.

I shake my head because I feel like I'm drowning again. This time it's not water that fills my lungs, its regret.

I don't know how many times I wanted to kick myself for not talking to her, for not attempting to build some type of a relationship with her all these years. I would have been content with a friendship. I just wanted her to notice me, to want me as much as I wanted her no matter how platonic her feelings were.

All those years, I just stared at her from across the classroom, across the counter at the bakery, across the District.

I was a pathetic coward.

The memory of the bonfire flashes across my mind and I find myself thanking Mayor Undersee. Without the bonfire, I would have never shared a dance with Katniss.

I don't think I had ever smiled so much in my life. Her braid had swung around freely over her shoulders as I spun and swayed her to the music. I'm glad my greatest memory with her is one in which she was smiling.

"Bread boy?"

"What?" I respond slightly irritated that Rei had broken my train of thought.

"I'm trying to come up with a new nickname for you, since you don't like lover boy," Rei says tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Bakers boy?"

"No."

"Blondie?"

"No."

"Peet."

"… No."

"Biceps!"

"What the… NO!" Rei was a piece of work and I wasn't quite sure if I could handle her bubbly personality for too long. She slightly reminded of Delly. Again let me emphasize the word _slightly_.

"Fine Peeta, no nicknames," she smiles and extends her hand again. I take it and when she squeezes my hand back smiling, for some reason in my heart I know that I can trust her.

"Allies?" she asks.

"Allies." I respond and manage a smile.

She hands me a piece of dried beef jerky before wiggling her body inside the sleeping bag tossing and turning, desperately looking for a comfortable position to fall asleep in.

"Wake me if you need me," she says and within minutes she's asleep. I watch her chest rise and fall inside the sleeping bag as her head rests on her arm her long blonde hair falling across her solders.

I feel alone again, my mind drifting back to Katniss.

But for now I take a moment to thank Rei in my heart; the girl from District 8, my ally, the girl who saved my life.

* * *

I tried so hard to not let the girl from District 8 bother me.

… Oh but she _did_. Rei bothered me.

I couldn't quite pinpoint why I didn't like her but I knew for some reason I hated her with a flaming passion.

I spend all day at school pushing any thoughts of Peeta and Rei out of my head because despite how I felt, she had saved his life. Nonetheless, her flirtatious personality had rubbed me the wrong way.

I _hated _her.

At lunch I sat with Gale staring out at the other students that filled the playground. I observe the cluster of cliques that occupy various sections of the open space.

Peeta's friends were awfully quiet which didn't surprise me one bit. If my good friend was in the Hunger Games fighting for his life, I doubt I would have much to say either.

Gale and I had barely spoken over the past few days. But the silence between us is not an uncomfortable one. I almost appreciated the silence because I don't want to talk about whatever it is that was on his mind.

All I know is that he is my best friend, and that we could still remain that way no matter what.

The crackle of the old speaker grabs my attention and when our dean clears his throat I hold my breath. He announces a tributes death.

Glimmer from District 1.

I was instantly relieved as Peeta and Avalyn were still safe. I wondered if the Careers had begun to turn on one another out of sheer boredom.

Madge later informed me that Glimmer was killed by Rue from District 11. It was hard picturing a little girl that reminded me so much of my baby sister killing a Career.

"She's a smart girl," Madge said looking at my puzzled expression in class. "The Careers had chased her down after Peeta jumped off the cliff and she took refuge high up on a tree." She continued to share what she had heard from the other kids in school about Glimmer's death.

The Careers had decided to wait her out and had eventually fallen asleep under the tree she had climbed. Rue being the smart and agile thing she was spotted a tracker jacker nest and had managed to drop it on the unsuspecting Careers.

While the other three had managed to escape the brutal stings of the wasps, Glimmer had tripped and her entire body had been stung, leaving behind no trace of her beautiful face or physique; what was left behind was just a disfigured and mutilated corpse.

Later that evening I head to the justice building to watch some more of the games with Madge and Gale.

Peeta's resuscitation had brought hope to the district and a large number of people were watching the games despite it not being mandatory.

In fact, with the exception of some miners, majority of the district was in the square watching the game including Peeta's family.

You may judge us, but there isn't much to do in our district. Adults work, children go to school. Perhaps the Hunger Games provides some type of entertainment for us too. We were no better than the Capitol citizens; we were invested in the games just as much as they were.

Marvel, the male tribute from District 1 had shed real tears when he had discovered Glimmer's mutilated body, Sae commented when we saw her in the square. We also overheard other town's people talk about his breakdown. He was apparently so distraught that he had clung to her body wailing uncontrollably, only letting go when Cato had yanked him away making way for the hoovercraft to collect her.

As much as I hated the Careers, at that moment I realized that they were human too. Glimmer was most likely classmates with Marvel... maybe even his friend.

Through clenched teeth and teary eyes Marvel swore to Cato and Clove that he will kill Rue. He had begged them to let him live long enough to do that and they had agreed.

I felt the tiny hairs on my arms stand as I watched him sprint through the forest roaring Rue's name in a desperate attempt to avenge Glimmer's death.

And he did eventually avenge her death.

Rue was caught in a snare that was set up by the Careers. These snares were much more deadly than the ones I had set up in the woods with Gale, these were lethal, designed to trap humans.

Unable to break free from the net that had tangled around her tiny body, she screamed for Tresh, the boy from District 11. But no one had come to save her in time.

Her screams echoed through the viewing area and I closed my eyes when she was discovered by Marvel. He plunged his knife through her heart and in a matter of seconds Rue took her last breath, the canon signifying her death.

I knew that in order for Peeta to make it back home, every other tribute would have to eventually die. I was well aware of that fact but I was just not prepared for Rue's brutal death at the hands of Marvel who had clearly lost his sanity when Glimmer was killed by her.

My heart stopped when I saw an oblivious figure approaching the scene of Rue's murder.

An eerie smirk flashed across Marvel's face making me shiver. He stood ever so slowly, removing the knife from Rue's heart and wiped it clean before facing his prey.

Avalyn.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys, I wasn't quite sure how to approach this chapter and I'm not very happy with the end results as I would have wanted to be but life goes on.

Let me know what you thought and once again thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers, you mean the world!

Also, be sure to check out my new story 'The Three Fights'!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** This chapter is not for the squeamish. Please go ahead and skip it if you don't feel comfortable with violence.

As always, I do not own anything that belongs to Susan Collins.

Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review with your feedback!

* * *

You could hear a pin drop in the square. We all knew what we were about to witness. This was going to be the last time we got to see her alive. The last time we got to see her jet black hair sway from side to side, the last time we got to see her light olive skin radiant with life.

She had managed to stay alive longer than most of us ever expected her to and I can speak for the entire District when I say she had made us all proud… well at least the ones from the Seam.

I look around to see if he was in the square and he is. Pale, his eyes laced with terror.

Good. I hope he enjoys what he is about to see. I wanted him to suffer for the rest of his life for pushing her away.

I knew that this was going to be gruesome. Marvel was a blood thirsty Career engulfed by the flames of rage and insanity following Glimmer's death. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight. I could tell because I knew she was a strong and brave girl. She chose to take control of her fate and had voluntarily entered the games knowing what awaited her.

This was her way of proving to him that she was a much braver person than he ever could be. She was going to die with dignity.

I look around and am relieved that Prim is not in the square. I didn't want her to see this.

"Do you know what we call you?" Marvel asks in no rush to finish the job. "We call you angel, you know, for volunteering for some little girl like the one I just killed," he signals to the lifeless body of Rue.

"Finally decided to pick on someone your own size?" I find myself smirking at Avalyn's challenge. She wasn't afraid. She was going to _fight_ to the death.

I blink as Marvel lunges himself forward and within seconds, Avalyn was on her back with Marvel straddling her, pinning her body to the hard surface of the ground.

"Feisty," he smirks "…Now I'm really going to enjoy knocking that halo right off your head," I feel blood drain from my skin at the sound of Marvel's fist smashing across Avalyn's face. She cries out in pain as blood begins to trickle down from her mouth, her lip cut from the blow.

Marvel lifts himself to his feet, off of Avalyn as she scrambles to get up herself. She tries to crawl to her feet but he doesn't give her the chance as he grabs her head and smashes it back to the ground, hard.

She moans as her body contorts in pain on the ground, her hand clutching the side of her head. He smirks before dragging her to her feet by her hair pulling her body flush against his. "You may be my most prized kill…" he pulls her head back exposing her fragile neck drinking in her pained expression. He leans in and kisses the side of her jaw "Don't worry, I'll make sure _he_ remembers this," he whispers through clenched teeth before punching her in the stomach.

"Please make it stop!" he yells at the screen as he stands to his feet tears streaming down his face blatantly ignoring his soon to be wife who looks mortified by his outburst.

For a split second I wonder if he still cares but quickly push that thought out of my head. A little too late to show his affection I think to myself bitterly. If he cared she wouldn't be in the Games getting pummeled to death by Marvel.

Avalyn falls to her knees clenching her stomach blood flowing down her mouth, already a bruise manifesting on the side of her face. Marvel yanks at his jacket and carefully chooses a knife from the inside of his jacket.

She tries tries to scramble away but she's unsteady and weak from the blows. He pulls her hair again and rests his face on the crook of her neck "Where is my little angel going?" he breathes eyes rimmed with insanity. He grins before drawing back his hand, plunging the knife into the meaty part of her lower back.

Her scream engulfs the district.

* * *

My eyes snap open at the sound of a horrifying shriek and I instantly know who it belongs to. Without a second thought, I scramble to my feet and take off.

* * *

Marvel slowly removes the knife as Avalyn falls to her knees her right hand clenching her wound. What happens next is so fast that I almost miss it.

Avalyn cuts Marvels with her knife.

With a loud thud he falls backwards on his back, his leg immobile from the wound.

Marvel had lowered his guard when he had stabbed her and failed to notice her reach exposing the deadly weapon. She had managed to grab the knife that was hidden on the side of her hips safely tucked under her jacket.

She cut him on the back of his right leg, a sloppy but deep gush. He scrambled backwards cursing at her trying to widen the distance between them.

At that moment I see something in her face that scares me. Avalyn didn't look like herself anymore as she crawled towards his vulnerable body and stabbed him in the upper thigh, this time with vicious ferocity.

He screams and pushes her backwards but she has the upper hand. Pushing through her pain from the cut on her back now staining her jacket and pants crimson red, she plunges her knife into his stomach. She straddles him as his body begins to convulse from the pain and shock. She raises the knife grabbing the hilt with both hands and delivers the final blow, stabbing him right through the heart.

An eye for an eye.

The Canon goes off.

* * *

The square fills with sharp intakes of breath, shrieks and disbelief. I feel Gale's arms wrap my body pulling me into his because without warning I have begun to cry. I had just witnessed a gruesome murder. Murder committed by one of our own.

Avalyn looks at Marvel's body in disbelief her mouth agape breathing heavily. "No…" she mouths before touching his shoulders. "Wake up, wake up!" she screams shaking his lifeless body.

In horror she backs away crawling to a nearby tree as she begins to wail. She cradles her knees to her chest, her body shaking.

I think this is the exact moment I understand why Haymitch Abernathy is drunk all the time.

* * *

She's leaning against the tree, color drained from her face weeping. I notice the lacerations on her face and a small pool of blood on the ground next to where she sits.

I'm not sure what to do.

She's clutching her hands watching the fresh blood drip down her hands. I approach her and notice the lifeless body of Marvel and Rue in the proximity. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what had happened here moments earlier.

I approach her as quietly as I can, not wanting to startle her and sit directly in front of her. When her eyes meet mine she leans forward and without hesitation, rests her head on my chest.

"What the hell is going on here," Rei demands having finally caught up with me her eyes taking in the sight of the massacre. She bends forward slightly resting her palms on her upper thighs catching her breath.

"Help me," is all I need to say before Rei is right by my side lifting Avalyn to her feet.

I slip my hands under her legs and lift her up in my arms. She nuzzles her head to my chest, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"You're gonna hurt your back prince charming."

From what I have learned in my brief alliance with Rei is that she always tries to make light of the situation. And at this very moment I appreciate it more than anything else.

I watch as she runs Marvel's body then to Rue's and takes whatever she can salvage from their scattered supplies.

Feeling like a grave robber, I give her a disapproving look. "What? They have no use for it anymore," she huffs leading the way.

* * *

The next hour at the square is like torture. None of us could take our eyes off the screen or the distraught butcher's son who was getting yelled at by his parents while his soon to be wife cried a few feet away. They clearly did not approve of his outburst earlier.

I had to actively stop myself from stomping over and beating the crap out of them all. What did they expect? For their son to be indifferent to what had just transpired? It had shaken me up. It had shaken _everyone_ up. Of course it was going to affect_ him._

Mr. Cartwright, the District's voice of reason, was quickly there to calm the butcher as Peeta's father grabbed the butcher's son and led him away to where his family was seated close to the front of the screen.

I turn my attention back Peeta as he carries Avalyn for a good mile before settling her down by a nearby stream. Rei begins to rummage through the supplies she had salvaged, pulling out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and some gauze. She passes a bottle of medicated ointment to Peeta asking him if she could possibly use it on Avalyn's wounds.

Peeta reads over the label and nods his head in approval as Rei begins to undress Avalyn who has slipped out of consciousness.

Rei removes her jacket and tosses it aside before sitting Avalyn's body upright to remove her shirt. The task was not an easy one to accomplish alone and the frustration was imminent on her face. Peeta steps in and gently removes the shirt over her head.

His fingers gently touched Avalyn's bare skin as he removed her sleeveless tank top next, exposing her plain black undergarment.

I knew it was platonic move. I knew it was in no way meant to be sexual. So when I felt a slight ting of what I can only decipher as _jealousy _I instantly feel guilty.

Avalyn was teetering between the fine line of life and death and here I was feeling … _jealous._

Rei straightens Avalyn's legs and unbuttons her pants pulling it off gently, exposing her perfectly toned legs.

I was always uncomfortable with nudity. Gale had laughed at me once when an injured coal miner was carried into our house and placed on our kitchen table after being undressed. He was completely nude with only a thin white sheet covering his manhood. I had turned bright red and looked away as my mother and Prim nonchalantly treated the man and wiped his body clean.

There was something beautiful about watching Rei gently tend to Avalyn's wound as Peeta soothingly ran his fingers through her hair.

Avalyn was only in her undergarments, her body otherwise exposed to the entire Panem. There was something mesmerizing about the images displayed on the screen and I could not take my eyes off of it.

Despite the injury and all the blood, she was beautiful.

She was the spitting image of perfection.

The butcher's son was an idiot.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I don't know why but for some reason this is my favorite chapter so far. The mental image of Peeta, Avalyn and Rei is something really beautiful in my mind despite the gruesome nature.

What did you think?


	11. Chapter 11

Apologies for the long wait, but here's the new and somewhat long chapter!

I don't own anything that belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Enjoy.

* * *

I woke up to another brown paper bag resting on the front door.

When you are struggling to survive, you become rather skilled at rationing food. We hadn't even finished the loaf from yesterday.

Mr. Mellark did not leave a note with today's bread, but I knew he was going to keep his end of the deal. So long as the fences were guarded by Peacekeepers, he was going to deliver bread every day, and once the games were over I was expected to repay his family with the game I hunted in the woods.

I set the table like I always do on weekends when school is out and slowly bring a pot of hot water to boil. I decide to add some dried lavender to the pot for flavoring to enjoy with the warm raisin bread we were given. Reaching into the cupboard for the jar containing the dried lavender I find it empty.

I wondered what we ever did to deserve this life.

* * *

There were only eight tributes left.

Both Careers from District 2, the fox faced girl from District 5, Rei and her district partner, Thresh from District 11, Peeta and Avalyn.

I had overheard Mayor Undersee and Darius discussing the brutal nature of the last three kills in the Arena. Glimmer's death at the hands of Rue, Rue's death at the hands of Marvel and Marvel's death at the hands of Avalyn.

The two men were certain that the sequence of events and the particularly brutal nature of the battle between Marvel and Avalyn had satisfied the Gamemakers for at least a night or two.

Despite this, I had decided to head to the justice building to see if the screens showed any footage of Peeta.

As I approached the square I notice a number of merchants huddled in small clusters, none paid much attention to the screen as it only displayed footage of the sleeping tributes.

There in the front row sat Peeta's mother staring at the screen with a blank expression.

Although everyone respected and loved Mr. Mellark and his three sons, his wife was not well liked in our District. Everyone knew she often beat her sons and yelled at her husband. Her lack of compassion and scowled face intimidated us all, and out of fear many choose to avoid the bakery if they see her in the shop.

I found myself approaching her and plopping myself down on a seat her right, leaving one chair in between us for good measures.

She turned her face and upon recognition, she snickers.

"Katniss…Katniss… Katniss." she says enunciating my name with hate shaking her head. I never met her gaze and even though I was intimidated, I felt my body become erect and taller under her scrutinizing gaze.

We sit in silence for what seems like hours but it could have only been a minute or two. She extends her hand in my direction staring at the screen. Quite confused by this I stare at her until she turns her head to meet my gaze.

Lowering her hand to the seat between ours she began to scan every inch of my body with her cold and judgmental eyes.

She began at the bottom and smirked when she noticed my hunting boots and the loose sole on the left boot. Her eyes then scanned up my bony legs which were covered by my muddy hunting trousers. Her face twitched in disgust when she noticed my nails chewed to the skin and my hands covered in smudges of dirt. She scanned over my father's hunting jacket with the flimsy patchwork on its elbow and finally her eyes began to judge every angel of my face.

She observed my colorless and chapped lips then proceeded to scan the indents of my hollowed cheeks. Her disapproving gaze traced the arch of my small nose and observed my unruly eyebrows.

She suddenly met my grey eyes with such intensity I felt a cold sweat drip down my spine. Her hand reached over and touched my greasy braid gently twirling the end with her fingers.

At this moment I want to kick myself for the rush of blood that is headed straight for my cheeks.

I knew what Peeta's mother was doing. She was looking to see if she could understand what it was about me that Peeta had found so intriguing. She was desperately looking for something special.

"You're not even that pretty."

She had found nothing.

I opened my mouth and desperately searched for something to say but I come up with nothing. Feeling defeated, I clench my teeth and my jaws tightened as I swing my head away from her and back to the screen, releasing my braid from her hand.

"He's a good boy," Peeta's mother begins but I am too ashamed to face her.

She was dead on with her observation. I wasn't beautiful like Avalyn, or wealthy like Madge, nor did I possess a pleasant personality like Delly.

I did not deserve Peeta's kindness. I never did, and I never will.

"But, just like his old man, the boy is dumb as a brick." She comments pointing to Peeta on the screen. He was asleep, desperately trying to squeeze in a few hours of rest while Rei kept watch.

Her insensitive remark made my blood boil but before I could scream at her out of pure hate, she continued.

"He is not a survivor… being _kind_, doesn't get you far in this fucked up world."

Shocked, I turn to face her. I had never expected such profanity from her.

When my eyes meet her gaze, I notice a pool of clear liquid build up in her eyes but she quickly regained her composure and stoic demeanor, eyes turning cold once again. Extending her hand once again towards me she demands in an authoritative tone "The Letter."

I find my hands slipping through the inside pocket of my hunting jacket as I search for Peeta's letter. I don't know why I gave her the letter, but I did.

She gently opens the envelope and reads over each word carefully. I notice the slight crooked smile that forms on her lips, reminding me of Peeta as he too had the same smile when amongst his friends.

She carefully places the letter back into the envelope and licks the edges hoping to seal it back shut but she fails as the glue had long dried. Placing the letter back into my hand she stands to her feet.

"Just like his old man… dumb as a brick," she repeats before heading back to the bakery.

* * *

I had spent all day sitting in the square watching the games. The square was filled by the time the merchant stores had close for the day and the miners had made their way to the justice building to get a glimpse of the game.

As the audience grew so did concern for the longevity of Avalyn's life. She was not looking good. Not good at all.

Some were debating whether Peeta and Rei should just abandon Avalyn as her death was imminent while others disagreed and hoped for her recovery. She had been asleep most of the time, floating in and out of consciousness only to be fed by Peeta and her gauze changed by Rei.

My attention turns to the screen as I watch Rei squirm at the sight of Avalyn's wound, lowering her shirt back down.

"I think her wound is infected."

Peeta looks back with a defeated look, shaking his head. "We used up all the alcohol we had," he comments throwing the empty bottle away in frustration.

"Even if we had any left, I don't think it would do her any good," Rei sighs as she plops next to Peeta a little too close for my liking. "I think the Career's knife was laced in poison."

I'm confused by Rei's observation, and so is Peeta as he raises his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

Rei begins to brush her long blonde locks with her lean fingers meeting Peeta's gaze.

"When I was changing her gauze, I noticed this green pus forming and discoloring her wound. I mean, her wound is so shallow, I don't think Marvel would have done that on purpose unless he wanted to see her suffer."

"What do you mean?" Peeta questions, peering over his shoulders at Avalyn his expression laced with concern.

"Think about it Peeta, the wound is too shallow to kill her. There must be something else. Marvel must have drenched that knife with poison, so when it penetrated her body it seeped into her bloodstream." Rei's face turns red with anger as her fingers catch a knot in her tangled hair.

"That bastard wanted to take his time with her, he knew she would be weak and wanted to prolong her death." She spits out in pure hate and defeat.

"We'll figure out a way to help her."

"Help her?" she snorts. "Look at her, there is no helping that."

Rei was right, I doubted Avalyn's recovery. If there was anything I knew about healing, I knew that if an individual was poisoned they must get help and appropriate medication right away.

Alcohol was not helping her; it was simply keeping her wound from becoming infected. If Avalyn was going to recover, she must have medication sent to her by sponsors right away.

I turn my head away from the screen and watch Madge braid Prim's hair in an intricate pattern that I had so often seen on merchant girls. They called it a 'French braid.' It suited Prim's beautiful and delicate blonde hair so well I found myself smiling.

"My father told me that the butcher's son has been going around town knocking on every door trying to raise some donations for Avalyn's medication."

Gifts delivered to tributes in the arena often came from Capitol sponsors who were wealthy enough to afford them. Especially now, there were only eight tributes left, the gifts must have soared in prices and I doubted any merchant was willing to spare a coin for a former disgruntled lover of the butcher's son. Especially one from the seam that was practically dead.

I snort "How's that going?"

Madge doesn't respond.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep on my watch because when I wake up I notice that it has started to rain heavily. The cave that we have sought refuge in was kept warm by the small fire I had built earlier, illuminating the dark cave in a warm tint of orange… my favorite color. It's sometimes hard to stomach the fact that I was in the games.

Rei sleeps on the other side of the cave in her sleeping bag her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. I find myself smiling at how peaceful she looks, because when she is awake, she is anything but peaceful.

I shake my head and smirk when I hear Rei mumble something in her sleep. It was her habit, she was a sleep talker. I look around at the other occupant of the cave and stiffen instantly when I realize Avalyn was missing.

I panic. Did she die while I was asleep and the hovercraft had managed to take her body out of the cave without Rei or me noticing? Impossible. But where could she have gone. She must be around here somewhere I convince myself fearing the worst.

I frantically get up to my feet and scramble to the opening of the cave ignoring the heavy rainfall that will surely soak right through to my bones.

* * *

We had watched Avalyn wake up and _drag_ herself out of the cave. The pain that shot through her body was evident on her contorted face and her soft sobs as she made her way out in the rain.

I was confused at what she was trying to do, but felt a lump grow in my throat as she frantically scrubbed her hands with the falling rainwater. She was rubbing each of her fingers desperately trying to clean them of some filth that was clearly only visible to her.

She had eventually given up, tucking her feet as close to her body as possible wrapping her arms around her knees letting the rain soak through to her body.

Peeta bursts through the cave looking disheveled and anxious. I can tell he is surprised and instantly relieved when he finds Avalyn not too far from the cave entrance with her knees pulled to her chest, drenched.

Peeta slowly makes his way over to her and without uttering a word, lowers his body besides hers, pulling his knees up to his chest mimicking her position.

Avalyn places her hand on his arms and begins to whimper. "His blood… it's all over my hands, it's not coming off."

"Here, let me see." Peeta whispers softly taking her hand in his carefully observing her thin fingertips. He begins to clean her fingers, one by one, rubbing them between his under the rain. He takes his time with each nail, knuckle, and the length of her fingers, her palm. He rests her hand back on her knees and moves to grab her left hand as he takes his time cleaning it. He places gentle kisses on the tips of every finger on her left hand before turning to face her, holding her hand in his.

"All clean."

Avalyn nods her head, resting it on his shoulders shivering under the rain.

"Are you cold?" Peeta asks softly, and when she nods, he wraps his arms around her body pulling her close to him before gently stroking the side of her shoulders in an attempt to keep her warm under the now drizzling rain.

At the mouth of the cave, I see Rei smile and shake her head before disappearing back inside the cave.

"Ladies and gentleman, I think this is the exact moment, the whole of Panem fell in love with Peeta Mellark"

For the first time in my life, I find myself in complete agreement with Claudius Templesmith.

* * *

It was rather downhill from that point for Avalyn. Sitting out in the rain had taken a significant toll on her weakened body. Peeta had carried her back into the cave and placed her inside Rei's sleeping bag and added more wood to the fire to keep the cave as warm as possible.

Avalyn's teeth clattered as she shivered wondering the fine line of consciousness.

Peeta looks defeated as he sits crossed legged with his head in his hands. He suddenly slams his fits on the floor startling Rei.

"Why haven't the sponsors sent anything?" his demands turning to Rei, his faced masked with frustration.

"This is… just too cruel," he says slamming his fist to the ground again.

Rei shrugs but doesn't respond to Peeta. We all know why the sponsors are not sending anything. No one is willing to fight for a girl who is already half dead. The sponsors, the district, we have all abandoned her. She was a lost cause.

The sound of Claudius Templesmith's voice startles the tributes as he announces the first feast of the games. Feasts were nothing more but a ploy to gather the tributes and to induce another bloodbath to add to the excitement of the games.

Claudius declares that at the feast the Capitol has decided to be very _generous. _Each tribute needs something desperately he says, and that will be provided at the feast which is scheduled for dawn the following day.

"Avalyn's medicine… that's what he meant when he said every tribute needs something desperately," Peeta states turning to face Rei "I have to go get it."

Rei bursts into loud hoot and hollers at Peeta's words. "Are you just crazy or do they breed idiots in District 12," she questions in between her laughter.

"First she volunteers while possessing no combative skills for a random in the district she barely knows because she's_ heartbroken_" Rei begins the tone in her voice lacking the usual kick further emphasizing her dismay.

"Then you go off and drag her sad ass into our alliance and make me baby sit her while you play prince charming." Rei shoots up to her feet stomping over to Peeta, glaring down at his seated figure.

"Come _on_ Peeta, wake up! Have you ever seen the games? The feast is a guaranteed ticket to the white coffin that brings our bodies back to our district."

"Rei just settle down for a second and stop yelling at me," Peeta responds his voice firm as he stands to look her in the eyes. "Regardless of what you say, I'm going to go get the medicine for her."

"_For what?_" Rei demands clearly frustrated as she flings her arms in the air.

Taking a step closer to Peeta she sneaks a glance over at Avalyn who continues to shiver in the sleeping bag. "She's a goner Peeta, a day… maybe two even with the medicine," she says in a hushed tone.

"Look," Peeta begins resting his hands on Rei's shoulders "I can't sit here and do nothing."

Rei flings Peeta's arms away as her voice takes on an accusatory tone. "So this is about you wanting to be a hero."

"No Rei it's not," he says rubbing the bag of his head, a nervous habit I have come to notice. "It's about staying true to who I am."

Before Rei can question his statement he continues, "When I was reaped, I promised myself that no matter what happened in the arena, I was going to stay true to myself," he explains "That I wasn't going to let them change me."

Rei turns to face him again with a questioning look, unmoved by his explanation.

"If this was back at home and a friend or one of my brothers was sick, I would do anything to help them. I would never think twice, no matter how futile the effort was."

I admired Peeta's determination but found myself in complete agreement with Rei. It was rather idiotic to risk one's life for a medication that merely eased Avalyn's death. He was walking right into his own in the process of trying to "_save_" Avalyn.

"You listen carefully Peeta," Rei demands clutching at his collar practically spitting in his face. "You want to march right into your death, be my guest. You're doing this all on your own, I'm staying right here. The moment the canon goes off and your face is plastered all over the sky I am promptly ditching your friend. Do you understand me?" she states firmly her voice breaking as she tries to contain the anger bubbling up inside her.

Peeta nods before walking towards the fire adding a few more logs to the dimming fire.

"She doesn't deserve you."

I am taken back by Rei's statement as is Peeta. He looks back at Rei who stands in the same spot with her back turned to him.

"The girl you love, the one from back home," Rei says as she turns her body towards Peeta, her eyes meeting his gaze. "Or anyone for that matter, you're too... _good_."

She walks over to Peeta and without warning she lowers herself, pressing her soft lips gently against his. Peeta's eyes are wide open at first from shock but within seconds his eyes close, as he kisses her back his lips gently moving against hers.

I feel betrayed.

Rei eventually pulls away resting her head against his forehead, a mischievous smile crosses her face.

"Don't flatter yourself; I only did that to make her jealous."

Oh it worked alright.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Just and FYI that the scene with the rain was inspired by the movie Casino Royale a James Bond movie which I highly recommend and love.

Action filled chapter next, so stay tuned!

Let me know your thoughts, and as always please review because I appreciate it so much!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter makes up for it.

I do not own anything belonging to Suzanne Collins.

Enjoy!

* * *

I felt more trapped than ever before. I was desperately looking for a place to be alone, to get away from what I had just witnessed on the screen. With the Peacekeepers on guard at every corner and the woods off-limits, I found myself at a loss for a place to go.

I needed a place to hide and I needed place to be alone.

The meadow was perhaps the only place left in the district that provided me with some form of serenity. So I make my way over at an agonizingly slow pace. I seem to have lost all sense in my legs and I can't remember why.

I lower my body onto the unkempt grass, adjusting my bottom to the uneven ground looking for some form of comfort. Slowly I loosen the tie that holds my braid together, releasing my greasy yet thick brown hair. I shake my head, ruffling my hair, freeing the soft curls and begin tugging at the bottom of each strand, pulling apart the already split ends.

I was afraid to admit to the source and cause of my frustration.

My peace was soon disturbed by the sounds of timid footsteps, cautiously making their way towards me. I choose to focus on my hair touching each strand, desperately clinging to the calm it had provided me up until now.

When he stands a few feet behind me, and says "You made quite a scene back there," I can't help but smile to myself. I had never spoken to the butcher's son before and here he was, casually lowering himself next to me. He crosses his legs resting his elbows on his knees and knots his fingers together. How desperate must he be to seek comfort in me?

He was right; I had made quite a scene back in the square. When Rei's lips had touched Peeta's I had released a loud sound, something in between a groan and a sharp intake of breath and instinctively covered my chest, feeling a sharp pain shoot straight through my heart.

Watching him kiss her back was as close to torture as I had ever experienced and without much thought I had turned away from the screen, only to storm away from it. When I heard a loud cackle escape Mrs. Mellark's mouth, I broke into a full out sprint shoving aside those in my way.

I knew her laughter was meant for me.

I turn to face the butcher's son observing his golden blonde hair which softly reflected in the afternoon light. His eyes were blue, but different from Peeta's. His was like the sky, while Peeta's resembled the ocean.

"Not as bad as the scene you made," I replied with a smirk recalling his rash antics a few nights back when Avalyn had killed Marvel after being seriously wounded by him.

As if on cue I notice his eyes water, one lone tear escapes the side of his eye, rolling down his cheek. He quickly wipes his eyes and looks to me with a sad smile.

"I'm assuming you're the object of Peeta's affection?" he says yanking a handful of grass with his hands and slowly releasing the loose pieces back to the ground through his fingers.

"And you're the object of Avalyn's affection." I state the fact with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm the worst Katniss," his words startle me. I was unaware that the butcher's son even knew my name. "Do you know why she volunteered?" he asks in a hushed voice which bordered a whisper. "She was giving me one last chance to prove to her that I still loved her."

He needed an outlet, someone who was willing to listen to him without judgement and I decided, despite my lack of interest in comforting him while Avalyn was dying, that I would listen to him, only if it was to make him feel guilty for what he did to her.

"We had made a promise, when we were much younger that if she ever got reaped, I would volunteer… that if my name was called after and hers wasn't, she would kill herself the moment I died in the arena," he recalled gazing into the distance, trembling.

I watch his jaw clench and his knuckles turn white with rage and regret but if forgiveness was what he sought I sure wasn't going to be the one proving him with that.

"She volunteered because deep down she sincerely believed that I would volunteer too. That we could spend time together, be _together,_ no matter how short lived it was and escape this imaginary divide between the merchants and the seam... " he trails, unable to hold his emotions any longer, he loudly sobs into his hands which now covered his face.

I watch him sob and offer no form of condolence. He was a liar, a cheat, he had betrayed her and I will never forgive him for that.

"I still love her, I never stopped loving her."

He wipes his eyes with the back of his hands and lets out a small apology before turning to me.

"It's funny how you don't realize what you have until you lose it."

I nod because I agree with him. I agree with him completely.

* * *

Mayor Undersee soon declared a mandatory public viewing for the next day. It goes without saying that he planned it because he believed that Peeta was going to be slaughtered at the feast and that Avalyn would follow suit. Why not have the entire district witness that?

Why not.

Things were rather tense between Gale and me. I had been distant, avoiding him and ignoring him whenever he tried to have a conversation with me. Quite frankly I wasn't interested in carrying any form of a conversation with him. He wanted to talk about the games and Peeta and how I was acting _strange_ and all of that had rubbed me the wrong way. So I avoided him, to the best of my ability hoping that this phase would soon be over and we would go back to our effortless friendship. Back to hunting in the woods on Sundays, back to just being _us. _

He must have thought the same when he came to pick my family up in the early hours of the morning as the feast was scheduled for dawn. Rory had yawned before slipping his hand through Prim's as they quietly made their way to the square. Posy was fast asleep in Hazelle's arms and Vick stumbled along with my mother, whining, clearly not wanting to be up so early.

"Hey."

"Hi." I respond staring into his grey eyes that so closely resembled my own.

We had a way of communicating without words with one another, and he understood what I meant when I smiled and stared back. It meant let's get through today, let's just forget about it all, with time, everything will be alright.

"You forgot your jacket when you ran off," he says tossing my father's hunting jacket to me. I mumble a thank you before slipping into the leather jacket, thankful that it will now protect me from the early morning breeze.

The square was packed and with all the seats taken, many had resorted to sitting on the dirt ground so we decide to do the same.

I watch as my mother waves a polite hello to Mr. Mellark who smiles back his face looking awfully tired. It almost looks like he had aged a handful of years since the reaping. He did not look like the muscular 42 year old baker that I was so accustomed to seeing, he looked broken.

"Katniss," I hear a soft voice call out to me. Madge stood a few feet in front of me with a small tray full of paper cups. I raise my eyebrows, giving her a questioning look. "My father wanted to serve warm tea… it's the least we could do."

She gently trusts the tray towards me with a smile beckoning me to take one. I hesitate before looking around and notice others with a cup nestled in their hands. Gale thanks Madge before grabbing cups and slowly passing it back to his family and mine. "Come on Catnip," he nudges me softly before resting one in my hand.

I grab my seat on the dirt ground and watch each tribute prepare for the feast, the tea gradually warming my body as I take a sip. Cato, Clove, Thresh and the boy from 8 all take their time sharpening their knives, sickles and swords while the girl from 5, Foxface steadily creeps her way to the outskirts of the Cornucopia.

Back in the cave, Peeta sat calmly sharpening his one knife that we all knew he would never use.

Rei paces back and forth, clearly frustrated with Peeta's decision to head to the feast. She let out a grown in frustration before turning her pleading gaze to Peeta. _Please don't go_. He shook his head before walking over to Avalyn and brushed her jet black hair back exposing her forehead.

"I'll be back, and you'll be good as new, I promise." He whispers to her before leaning down to kiss her gently on her forehead.

"Wait," she breathes out, her voice barely audible as she searches for something in her clothes. Peeta squints his eyes, before taking the gold pin that Avalyn held in her frail hands.

"Take this, it's a Mockingjay pin… it was a gift… but I'm re-gifting it to you." Avalyn smiles before letting out a painful cough, her chest convulsing.

"His grandmother had given it to him," she continues, swallowing the bile that had gathered in her throat. "Mockingjay's are… tough as a rock and a symbol of hope… so he gave it to me when we were much younger because that's what I was, his rock and his hope."

"It's beautiful," Peeta says with a smile, saddened by her fragile state.

"Keep it. You are my Mockingjay now, my symbol of hope."

Avalyn watches as Peeta carefully slips the pin inside his jacket, securing it in a hidden pocket, fastening the zipper.

"You don't have to go."

"I know… I'll see you soon."

* * *

There were five packs of various sizes at the mouth of the Cornucopia. The pack with the number 12 written on it was the smallest in size and I was sure it contained Avalyn's medicine.

It was almost dawn.

I watch nervously as Peeta slowly makes his way over the edge of the Cornucopia. He was such a loud walker, his muscular body weighing down on the ground breaking loose branches and crunching leafs under his boots.

He had used some mud and natural secretions from the surrounding trees to create a makeshift camouflage, smearing his face and hands. I found myself smiling as I watched him take a hand full of filthy mud and smeared it on his blonde curls, effectively turning them into dirt like color. His efforts don't go to waste as he manages to slip by the boy from 8 without being detected for a premature kill.

He looked determined, and although I was pessimistic of his attempt, I admired him for his courage. He was just the baker's son, a merchant, the popular kid in school, the guy that everyone loved. Peeta didn't have to do this, no one expected it of him.

But Avalyn was right.

He was the Mockingjay; he was the symbol of hope.

Peeta finally reaches the edge standing flush against a tree and peeks over to spot the bag with the number '12'. I can tell he is calculating his next move, his eyes scanning the surroundings looking for possible dangers and risks.

I notice him mouthing something to himself and I squint my eyes to see if I can read his lips. I think it was something along the lines of _run, grab and get the fuck out. _

I reach into my jacket, to where I had safely kept Peeta's letter. I want to feel closer to him, to be there with him when he runs to his most probable death. But when I reach into my jacket, I find the letter missing.

Panic ensues as I frantically rummage through every pocket, searching for Peeta's letter.

It's gone.

Before I can phantom the reality of losing my only connection left with Peeta I see the bright light of dawn fill the edge of the arena. The sun was rising.

Peeta's body flinches as a loud gong fills the arena signaling the beginning of the feast. Within seconds all the tributes are running towards their packs, Peeta a second behind the rest.

I feel queasy as I watch Thresh and the boy from 8 enter into a physical combat. Thresh is stronger there is no doubt about that but the boy from 8 is fast and he is _good_. I watch him slice Thresh across his arms with his knife, the wound shallow but deep enough do derive a painful sound from him. Within seconds Thresh has the boy by the throat strangling him as he thrashes desperately trying to escape.

The screen then displays footage of Clove viciously attacking Foxface, throwing a knife straight towards her face. As Faxface falls to the ground mere inches from her pack Clove is straddling her ready to plunge her knife for the kill. Foxface thrusts her hands towards Clove's face, pushing back her face desperately kicking her feet to get away from her.

I watch as Peeta runs straight for his pack, he was fast, but I felt uneasy, there was something wrong. Someone was missing.

Cato.

Cato launches himself onto Peeta from the back causing him to tumble to the ground. Peeta is a second too slow, blindsided by the attack, he finds himself on his back as Cato's fist meets his face. I watch in sheer horror as the two begin to wrestle for dominance, Peeta's mouth bleeding from the initial blow.

Peeta was strong; I knew that because I had seen him wrestle in school and having two rowdy older brothers surely prepared him for a situation like this but loosing this battle had a lot more than a title at risk, it was his life.

Cato and Peeta are on their feet now in full out combative battle of strength. It's most likely the adrenalin that has taken over Peeta because he is not losing. They match a punch for a punch, a tackle for a tackle, both progressively getting drained by the battle.

Suddenly a canon sounds and both Cato and Peeta look over to see Clove walk away from Foxface's emancipated body. A sly smile spreads across Cato's lips as he shoves Peeta hard onto his back his hands clasping his neck.

There is a sudden shaking of the ground, bringing Thresh, Clove and the boy from 8 to the ground. The five tributes scan the Cornucopia, puzzle by the shake and that's when I hear a scream.

"Clove!" Cato yells releasing Peeta as he makes a run towards the now screaming Clove. I watch and notice her body begin to get pulled towards a massive hole that had suddenly emerged in the middle of the field.

She clawed at the ground, desperately trying to stop her body from being sucked into the hole but the force that was pulling her back was too strong.

Something was wrapped around her feet, pulling her towards the abyss. It looked like vines, something natural but the force of it as it tightened around Clove's body was completely unnatural. Whatever it was, it was a creation of the Gamemakers, to make it all the more exciting for the Capitol.

"Help me please," she shrills her fingers beginning to bleed from clawing at the ground. Cato reaches out to Clove, clasping both her hands as he begins to pull her back away from the deep gaping hole.

Peeta scrambles to his feet as he rushes for the pack briefly glancing at Foxface as he leaps over her limp body. He grabs the pack and begin to run back when the ground shakes beneath him again, causing him to tumble face first to the ground.

A vine begins to wrap itself around Peeta's right leg and drags him towards the same hole which was trying to engulf Clove. Peeta pulls his knife, and slashes away the vine, scrambling to his feet only a few feet from the abyss.

"Help me get it off!" Cato yells desperately to Peeta through clenched teeth as Clove gets dragged another foot back towards the hole.

Peeta hesitates for a split seconds before rushing to Cato and Clove, slashing at the vines indiscriminately. His efforts are futile as another shake causes him to fall back and Cato to release Clove's hands for a split second.

She is dragged back her hands thrashing on the ground in front of her tears streaming down her face as she calls for Cato. He crawls to her and catches her right hand, his body leaning over the abyss.

Peeta jumps to his feet as he rushes towards the two only to be brought to the ground with another shake. He gets up again and leans over the abyss, calling to Clove to grab his extended hand. Clove extends her hands and clasps Peeta's only to flinch away as the vines had now engulfed the entire lower half of her body and were making their way up her torso, digging into her tiny form. She cringed in pain, her cries becoming more desperate.

"Don't you dare," Cato calls in desperation his eyes meeting Clove's.

"I'm sorry." Clove calls out, sobbing as her hand begins to slip from Cato's. Peeta grabs onto Cato's waist pulling him back as he begins to get dragged down, refusing to let go of Clove.

"I love you," Clove manages to cry out before her hand slips out of Cato's her body descending deep into the hole. Cato yells after Clove, his agonizing screams fill the arena only to be hushed to a small cry when the canon sounds.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my face," Cato whispers to Peeta his eyes filled with tears, never leaving the darkness of the abyss.

Just this one time, he was going to voluntarily let Peeta go. This was his repayment for the debt he owed Peeta for trying to help Clove.

Peeta scrambles to his feet and without a second look, he takes off.

* * *

Let me know what you think, I would love to hear back form my lovely reviewers.

Thanks for your continuous support.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy!

* * *

I watch Peeta run through the field and out onto the woods at fast as his feet possibly allowed him. His hands clenched the small pack with Avalyn's medicine in a tight grip as he made his way through the forest.

Frantically I begin searching through my jacket for his letter again.

I know Cato let him go, but he cannot be trusted. He is a Career tribute, trained to kill, and programmed to lust for blood. His words were cheap and there was no guarantee. At any moment he could decide to take out his anger on Peeta like Marvel had on Rue. He could chase after the boy with the bread, _my_ _boy with the bread_, and give him the fatal and final blow.

I needed his letter to hang onto like it was my very own lifeline.

My shoulders slump when I realize that I have searched every pocket of the jacket through and through.

The letter is gone.

Gale throws over a look that I can't quite decipher. He lets out a sign before placing a hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something," I respond plunging my hand back into the same pocket that I have searched through about a dozen times. My search comes to a sudden halt when Gale gently places a hand on top of mine.

"Just… stop." He whispers, taking my hand in his slowly running his thumb over mine. A second later, he begins to intertwine our fingers. I let my hand linger in his, the warmth from his calloused hands spreading through my body.

I gaze at our interlocked fingers and ponder, searching for something but I can't seem to find what I'm looking for. Gale is staring at me, desperate to catch my eyes in his but all I seem to notice is how our hands, joined together in this fashion just doesn't… _feel _right.

I turn to the screen slowly removing my hand from Gale's and turn my full attention to Peeta as he continues to run through the forest.

The sound of his winded breath fills the otherwise silent square.

* * *

Rei practically throws herself into Peeta's arms when she sees him hunched over and breathless only a few feet away from the cave that had become their refuge.

"You idiot," she whispers to him, releasing his body before reaching for the pack, carefully removing it from his hand.

"How is she?" Peeta questions, his chest heaving, eyes laced with concern.

"Not good," Rei responds with a sad looks "Come on."

Peeta enters the cave first and heads straight for Avalyn who is nestled on top of the sleeping bag, her body curled up into a little ball. He lowers his body next to hers and lifts her into his arms, gently placing her head onto his lap and begins softly to call her name over and over in a desperate attempt to wake her from her deep slumber.

I feel a lump form in my throat for what seems like the hundredth time. She was so unbelievably frail and broken. There was no resemblance of the girl I remember to be Avalyn left in the person that was displayed before our eyes.

With a great deal of effort Avalyn slowly opens her eyes fighting back the tremendous amount of pain from the poison that engulfs her body. It takes her a split second to register who those sea blue eyes belong to. Eventually she smiles, her lips twitching.

"You made it," she murmurs, immediately breaking into a chest convulsing cough. Peeta holds her closer in his arms rocking her back and forth against his chest, whispering soft words into her ears. I can't quite catch what he is saying, but I think he is repeating to her over and over that she was going to be OK.

Rei doesn't seem quite as convinced by Peeta's words. She silently reads over the medication bottle before slipping two bright red oval pills into Peeta's palm, holding a bottle of sterilized rain water in her other hand.

"Open up," Peeta whispers to Avalyn and she tries, desperately to comply but she has nothing left.

A frustrated look crosses Rei's face. I know that look. She is angry not because she is mad at Avalyn, but because she feels helpless.

Rei seemed indifferent when it came to the well being of her two allies, but it was evident that she had grown attached to both of them over the last few days. She felt the same type of desire that we all did. The desire for a happy ending. She wanted Avalyn to be alright, to be healthy and happy again.

"Open up," Rei demands in a harsher tone, her eyes begin to rim with clear liquid as she grows more impatient. Peeta calls out to Rei in a scolding tone before tilting Avalyn's head back slightly, allowing her lips to gently part.

Peeta softly places the first oval pill in between her lips and using the tip of his fingers he pushes the pill gently inside her mouth. He then pours a mouthful of water in Avalyn's and asks her to swallow. The process is long and tedious. It takes Peeta almost ten minutes to help Avalyn consume both pills.

She asks Peeta to lower her back to the ground and to lie beside her and he complies.

"Tell a story," she begs Peeta her once radiant green eyes now foggy and dark. Peeta turns his face towards Avalyn pained and unsure of what to say.

"About something that you never want to forget," Avalyn chokes, her breath quickening clearly winded from the string of words she had put together.

"How about the first day of school?" Peeta asks with a smile, and when she nods, he turns his body over, resting on his stomach, using his elbows to prop himself up.

"I was so nervous and so excited, I felt so grown up," he begins the corner of his mouth lifting in a small grin as he recalled the day. "My father walked me to school, and I was so embarrassed… I kept insisting he not to but he said it was tradition for parents to walk their kids to school on the first day." Avalyn nods as a small smile spreads through her lips. She must be recalling her first day of school, when her parents walked her to the gates.

"I stood in the courtyard of the school and I was totally overwhelmed…grateful my father was there," Peeta chuckles at the fond memory with his father. I glance over at Mr. Mellark and catch him wiping tears from his kind eyes, his attention devoted to his son who was living a nightmare.

"Then I noticed this girl, she was wearing a red plaid dress, her hair in two long braids, equally nervous as I was hiding behind her father's legs. My father noticed my infatuation and lowered himself to me, and he pointed right at her, mentioned how he wanted to marry her mother but she ran off with a coal miner."

"Geez that sucks," Rei chimes in lying down on the other side of Avalyn.

Peeta rolls his eyes, chuckling to himself again. "That's what I said. Then my father explained to me that her father sang the birds would stop to listen. The five-year me had no idea what he was talking about until later that day when she sang in music class… you know, the valley song…" he smiles, and it hits me "the birds stopped singing to listen to her, and I fell in love." Peeta was talking about me.

I had sung the valley song on the first day of class… I wore the plaid red dress to school on the first day and I had worn two braids to school. I turn to my mother who gives me a knowing smile. Did she know all along?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rei bursts out into a fit of laughter telling him that if that was all true, that it was the cheesiest story she has ever heard.

"Shut up!" Peeta says reaching over Rei to cover her mouth as she laughed away playfully.

Avalyn laid there, surrounded by her two allies and began to laugh as well. Within seconds however, her laughter turned into a cry, a heart wrenching, desperate cry filled with sadness and pain.

It doesn't take long before both Rei and Peeta begin to cry as well.

* * *

Avalyn had eventually fallen asleep, tiring out from her earlier exertion. Mayor Undersee takes the opportunity to announce the mandatory viewing over but very few leave.

"Tell a story," Peeta asks Rei gazing into the fire, as she adds another small twig to the burning red flame.

"Look around you, this is a nightmare, there is no good story to tell."

Peeta rubs his forehead with the palm of his hands, wiping away a stray drop of sweat from his forehead, pushing back his matted blonde curls.

"I'm an only child," Rei blurts out tucking her legs into her chest her hands playing with the sole of her boots.

"I just turned seventeen," she continues her warm brown eyes glistening in the light from the small fire. "I was an accident," she continues and a hint of a smile spreads across her rosy lips "My parents got a little excited after their last reaping."

To this I can't help but mimic the smile that has spread across Peeta's lips. It happens sometimes, even in District 12 where the child to a newly married couple is born before their nine month toasting anniversary.

"I look like my mom, but act like my dad, which freaks him out," she says winking at Peeta surely referring to the impulsive kiss they had shared earlier in the game.

"My parents cried like little babies when I was reaped, but I assured them they could pop a few more out to replace me… I mean they're only thirty-five."

"Only you Rei would say something like that."

To this she only chuckles.

"Why did you save me?" Peeta asks softly a few minutes later.

This question had ran through my mind as well. Why bother save the enemy, there could only be one victor. She could have just left him in the water, or given him the final blow to take out the competition. She hadn't done either, instead she had saved him and nursed him back to life.

"I've asked the same question from myself over and over."

Rei catches Peeta's eyes in hers for a split second before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know why I did it, but in that moment, it felt like the right thing to do."

"Thanks for saving me."

"No… thank you."

"For what?" Peeta questions his face confused.

"Thank you for reminding me that there are people out there like you… people that are truly good."

They fall into a comfortable silence both gazing into the glistening fire. Rei tosses the bottle of medicine to Peeta and asks him to read the label. Peeta's eyes widen in disbelief as he throws a glance back at Avalyn.

"You knew?" Peeta demands sternly, his voice dangerously low.

"What was I supposed to say?"

Peeta is furious.

The kind, good natured, bakers son was livid, his fist clenched his eyes bloodshot, veins forming on the side of his forehead as his jaws tightened dangerously.

"I don't understand!" Peeta all but screams his voice breaking. "That fucking drunken bastard!"

"It's not your mentor's decision. He requests for help and the sponsors sent what they deem appropriate."

"_This_… this is what they deem appropriate?"

Rei pinches the space between her brows, letting out a loud sigh.

"She is the most beautiful of the tributes. They wanted her to look… _perfect _when she dies, not some second rate version of herself," Rei explains with a knowing tone as Peeta stares at her in utter disbelief.

Vanity was very important to the Capitol, no doubt about that, but this act was just revolting. Instead of sending medication for Avalyn, they had forced Peeta to risk his life to collect some magical pill that would beautify her to the liking of her loyal sponsors. So that when she died, she died with dignity, which by the Capitol's definition was not about survival but about appearance… about perfection.

No one wanted to see their beautiful flower wilt away.

"I can't believe this," Peeta yells as he smashes his fist to the cave wall.

"Go on! Yell some more and tell everyone left where we're hiding!" Rei spits back shoving Peeta back away from the wall.

"How are you so calm? Don't you see how fucked up this is?" Peeta shouts again his voice raging with madness.

The square fills with soft murmurs and whispers of disapproval. It's not just Peeta that is enraged, it's the entire district. The feast was never meant to help our tributes. It was for pure entrainment of the Capitol.

Cray shoots a warning shot into the air, demanding order, as the other Peacekeepers quickly surround the square, creating a barrier enclosing us within it. "Order! Order I say!" Cray yells repeatedly as he cautiously paces up and down the square.

At this very moment, something has been ignited.

The atmosphere had changed, I could feel it. All hopeless eyes were now filled with rage. The miners and young merchants sat back down reluctantly, their fists clenched. All anyone could see what fire, a roaring bright ray of pure and utter hatred towards the Capitol.

What brings us all back is not Cray's warning shots or the Peacekeepers threatening yells, but Avalyn's soft velvet like voice that echoes through the square.

She calls for Peeta multiple times but it's only on her fifth try that he finally hears her soft voice and rushes towards her, his face masked with guilt and sadness.

The pill is already working. Her jet black hair has regained its luscious and healthy glow, the texture no longer matted. The small scratches on her face have completely disappeared along with the bruising that was on her cheek. Her lips are so red and plump it almost looks like she is wearing rouge.

"My brother came," Avalyn begins her face lighting up "He promised he'll meet me on the other side."

When Peeta opens his mouth to protest to her words she gently places her index finger on his lips, shushing him.

I had heard the same words many times from dying patients that visited my mother. They were convinced that their loved ones that had passed before them had visited them to help with the transition from life to death. I was always skeptical really, but somehow, watching Avalyn say it with such conviction sways my view.

"I'm not scared," she says before nuzzling her face into Peeta's chest as he lifts her body and rests it on his lap, cradling her like a little child.

* * *

The next hour passes at an agonizingly slow pace. The sun has begun to set in the arena as it has in the square but no one leaves. We watch because we owe her the respect. She coughs, over and over but her eyes never open, her breathing becoming further strained.

Peeta rocks her back and forth in his arms whispering comforting words in her ear unsure of what else to do.

When her eyes slowly open for the one last time she looks… _happy. _

"Al… Alec?"she breathes out.

_No._

"Alec… you came," Avalyn hums, her pupils dilating as she looks up at Peeta as a sigh of relief escapes her red lips.

Was it possible that Avalyn had mistaken Peeta's sea blue eyes for the butcher's sons? His now matted blonde hair for Alec's straight blonde hair?

I turn around as a cry escapes Alec's lips as he breaks into a loud sob. It's only at this moment that I believe those words he spoke to me in the meadow, that he had truly loved Avalyn and that he still love her very much.

"Alec… hold me…hold me," she beckons Peeta as he draws her closer to his chest his tears streaming down into her hair.

"I missed you," she manages before her breathing accelerates, soft cries escaping her lips.

Peeta pulls her back and looks into her green eyes, brushing a lone strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm always with you," he says pointing to her heart. Avalyn reaches across her body gently lifting Peeta's fingers to her lips kissing the very tip of his fingers. She lowers their hands back to her chest before giving him her one last smile.

"Always."

The canon sounds.

* * *

This was a very bitter sweet chapter for me. It was bitter because I had to end an original character's life but also sweet because in my mind, she died happy in the arms of Peeta thinking it was Alec. The least I could do for my beloved Avalyn.

Please leave me a review. I desperately need to know what you all thought about this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Peeta gently lifts Avalyn's lifeless body and walks out of the cave to the soft green field now illuminated by the moonlight. He slowly lowers her body onto the grass, tossing her luscious jet black hair over both her shoulders. Rei carefully approaches Peeta, hesitant, unsure of what to say to the boy who just lost his friend and district partner.

Peeta wipes a stray tear with the back of his hand, and attempts a weak smile at Rei before placing his right hand on her shoulder giving it a soft reassuring squeeze. He asks Rei to stay with Avalyn for a short while before he wonders off into the depth of the woods.

Rei crouches next to Avalyn and within seconds she begins to sob. She repeatedly apologizes to the young woman that now lies dead before her in the arena. I couldn't help but wonder what she was apologizing for. She took care of the injured Avalyn when Peeta was at the feast, and genuinely showed cared for her even though she was a complete stranger. She did more than what was expected of any tribute in this deadly game, she did not owe this apology to Avalyn.

Followed by a loud sniffle, Rei wipes her face clean with the sleeve of her jacket before running her hand down Avalyn's face. She smiles before whispering, "I don't think you're supposed to look happy when you're dead."

Soon Peeta returns, his hands piled high with countless flowers. The vibrant colors stand out in the dark, adding light to the gloomy atmosphere that surrounds the arena. He lowers himself next to them and begins to place the flowers around Avalyn's body, creating a beautiful bed of soft floras for her.

Only a man like Peeta could appreciate the beauty of the vibrant yellow, white, pink, red, and purple velvet textured flowers that litter the arena. He places Avalyn's hands in the center of her heart and wraps her fingers around a bright yellow dandelion.

He reaches inside his jacked for the Mockingjay pin and begins to place it through Avalyn's jacket when Rei stops him. "She wanted you to have it," she says glancing back at Avalyn. Peeta only nods before placing the pin back into his jacket, safely storing it away.

They step away from the body as the sound of the hovercraft echoes through the arena. As Peeta and Rei watch Avalyn's body lift into the air, Peeta's three fingers touch his lips and extend outward as he salutes Avalyn for the last time.

This salute means respect, it means love, and it means goodbye. Soon the entire district mimics his action and we salute our fallen female tribute.

* * *

Distraught, heartbroken, shattered.

No word can quite describe the current state of the butcher's son. His screams echo the square as his friends try to console him. Even his mother tries to embrace her son a few times only to be violently shoved back, her efforts proving futile. Alec points his fingers at his mother and father, yelling through clenched teeth that Avalyn's death was all their fault. It was their fault for disapproving of their courtship and forcing him to leave her. Her blood was on their hands, he screamed in a violent outburst.

When a friend tries to calm Alec he turns his wrath on him, accusing him of calling Avalyn a seam slut and demanding to know where his compassion was when he had tried repeatedly to make his friends understand of their relationship and their love which was nothing but genuine.

Alec eventually tires out and slumps to the ground, shaken and exhausted. Peeta's eldest brother rushes to his side and with the help of his other friends carry Alec off away from the square.

There is a slow recession of the crowd from the viewing. With the dramatic conclusion to the day's game coverage it was safe to assume that the rest of the evening would be an uneventful one.

It may be selfish of me to do this tonight but I decide to confront Gale of what I have known all along. As we make our way towards the Seam I suddenly come to a standstill and demand Gale to follow me to my house. He does so, obediently, and I wonder if he can read my mind despite my effort to keep my face as neutral as possible.

Gale enters the house first and I move to close the door behind us. I turn to demand the whereabouts of Peeta's letter when suddenly Gale's lips come crushing against mine, pressing my body hard against the front door.

A muffled sound escapes my lips from the sheer impact and force of the kiss. The passion I feel on his end is real, the kiss is not a random act. It means something.

It's forceful yet gentle, rough yet filled with love. I briefly close my eyes and allow Gale to really kiss me.

I had never kissed a boy and if anything I was relieved that it was Gale that I shared my first kiss with. But the moment he breaks away the kiss, a sudden anger flows through my bloodstream and all I see red.

I shove him back viciously causing Gale's eyes to snap open as they too fill with rage.

"What. The. Fuck." I enunciate each word as I continue to shove him back in quick powerful thrusts with my hands. Gale is strong and he can stop my violent advance, but he allows me to push him back until his body smashes into the kitchen table.

"I'm not sorry," Gale whispers, placing a hand on my cheek. I quickly throw his hand aside with both of mine and press my body against his, his back smashing against the kitchen table once again, making him wince.

"Where is the letter?" I demand, practically spitting in his face.

Its Gale's turn to shove me back, except his shove is gentler, only enough to secure himself some distance to breathe.

"I read it," he says kneading his back which will most likely bruise thanks to the earlier contact with the table.

"How dare you!" I spit at him again, clasping my hand around the collar of his shirt, my eyes raging with anger.

I felt betrayed. Gale was the second person that had read the letter. At least Peeta's mother had the decency to ask me for my permission before reading the damn letter. Gale had just authorized himself in my absence and read Peeta's words, whatever they may have been, and then hidden the letter from me.

"Katniss, stop!" Gale yells, wrapping his hand around my wrist, releasing his collar from my firm grasp.

"I read it Katniss… but I put it back in your jacket."

"Liar!" At this point, I am practically screaming at the top of my lungs. Gale was lying to me and I knew it. Letter's don't just grow feet and run away. Gale had read it, didn't like what it said and gotten rid of it.

"I'm not a liar," Gale says sternly taking a step towards me. "I don't know what happened to the letter… but if you ask me, I say I'm glad it's missing."

My eyes widen at his remark. I find myself tightening my right hand into a fist and I begin to swing it towards Gale's face when Prim's shriek echoes through the room, snapping me back to reality. My fist falls to my side, mid-swing as Gale stares back at me in disbelief.

"Katniss…" Prim sobs out in her soft voice, instantly putting me to shame.

I struggle to compose myself. "Little duck," I begin, but her next words throw me off completely.

"I'm so sorry Katniss… I…I'm the one that took the letter." Prim chokes out through her sobs.

I must look completely insane because one look at my face, Prim bursts into tears. So many emotions go through me I can't quite process them all. I'm shocked, I'm angry, I'm confused, I'm… on fire.

"I burned it… I burned it Katniss... I'm so sorry."

I had never felt such anger towards my sister. She was always an earthly embodiment of an angel, the light that flickered in the dark, the sweet, innocent, and kind little girl; my baby sister.

At this very moment, in this very second, I can't stomach the sight of her.

I burst out of my house slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I had spent hours walking around the district aimlessly. With nowhere to go and feeling betrayed by both my sister and my best friend, I am a complete mess.

Eventually I make my way back home and quietly slip through the front door. Mother has fallen asleep on the armchair that belonged to my father. I tiptoe over to her and place the worn grey blanket gently over her shoulders. Mother sometimes did this, falling asleep on the armchair that somehow after all these years, still managed to smell like father.

I debate whether to sleep in the living room with my mother, unsure whether I can face my sister just yet.

Just then I hear my sister's soft voice call out to me as she peeks around the corner.

I let out a soft sigh and let guilt wash over me. Just looking at Prim makes me realize that my reaction had hurt her greatly.

"Little duck…" I whisper inching closer to her as she hesitantly does the same.

"Katniss, I did something unforgivable," she begins her eyes already filling with tears.

"No Prim, I'm sor-" Prim abruptly cuts me off, frustration evident in her sweet little eyes.

"No! I had no right to read the letter and even worse, I _destroyed_ it. I'm a horrible person."

I open my mouth to comfort my sister but she raises her voice tears flooding out of her soft blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Katniss. I got scared. I remember the way mom disappeared right before our eyes when father died and I thought… I thought I would lose you just like how we lost her if something were to happen to Peeta." Her words filled with so many emotions, my eyes begin to cloud as well.

"I had no right to destroy the letter Katniss, please just yell at me, I deserve it, be mad! Now you'll never get to read for yourself Peeta's... Peeta's last words."

I rush to my sister and pull her frail body into a tight embrace. She nearly breaks apart in my arms, her body shaking uncontrollably as she sobs into my chest. I shush her, over and over, running my fingers through her golden blonde hair. She apologizes, repeatedly through each whimper and I can't help myself but to forgive her.

"I would never leave you little duck."

* * *

Peeta has become increasingly solemn as the days pass on by. With only five left in the arena, I was surprised at the lack of interference on behalf of the Capitol to finish the games and to declare the winner once and for all.

Rumors began to swarm in class and were confirmed by Madge whose father is the mayor of our district. The Capitol was furious with Peeta. He had yet to kill, or show any sign of cruelty or evil. He had managed to remain himself throughout the games, a kind and caring young man who felt compassion for everyone. Furthermore, his interaction with Avalyn and his effort to save Clove had begun some unsettling amongst the citizens of various districts. To add fuel to the fire the stunt with the beauty pills had enraged all twelve districts including some Capitol citizens although to a much lesser extent.

Days dragged on as the remaining tributes began to wither away. With each passing day food became harder to secure, and water was becoming scarce. I wondered if starvation was the technique the Capitol intended on using to eliminate them one by one.

On Thursday morning a knock on the door and a soft murmur wakes me. I slip out of the small bed I share with Prim, careful not to wake her and walk towards the front door. She was still shaken up over our little 'fight'. I had made sure to hold her close to my chest and sing to her every night to remind her that regardless of what she had done, I would always love her.

As I round the corner, I am surprised to see Mr. Mellark and my mother standing awkwardly by the door averting each others eyes.

"Why don't you come in James," mother gestures to the small kitchen table with a tiny smile, but Mr. Mellark declines with a shake of the head.

"No no…" he says taking a step back looking bewildered. "I'm sorry I…" he begins but fails to complete his train of thought. "I insist," my mother places a hand on his shoulders gently guiding him deeper into the house.

They both seem relieved to see me as I make myself visible from behind the door. My mother motions me to join them at the table and when I do, the silence continues to engulf the room.

Having Mr. Mellark in our house is foreign, but oddly comforting. I can see my mother's eyes fill with life masked with worry as she looks back and forth between her fingers and his face, searching desperately for the right thing to say.

"I was asked to bake for Peeta," Mr. Mellark begins gazing at his strong and calloused hands which rest knotted on the kitchen table.

A few moments later he continues, "Haymitch requested a fresh loaf of bread to be delivered with a message from home."

I had always known the baker to be a man of few words but his voice was so quit that my mother and I were both leaning towards him to catch his mumbling words.

"Haymitch thinks Peeta has a chance to win, and wants there to be a reminder that there is hope still left. The sponsors have agreed to summon enough funds to deliver a fresh loaf of bread and a message from home for him," Mr. Mellark clarifies sensing our confusion.

He sits erect in his chair and with no hesitation he turns my way and says, "Katniss, I want to ask you to write the message."

I must look absolutely stunned and puzzled because Mr. Mellark blinks a few times before averting his gaze back to his hands.

"I know how much Peeta lov-… adores you… and if there is any way that you can do me this favor. Please give him hope, I need my son back." And with that he bursts, like a dam that can no longer hold the water that pools behind its walls, he sobs into his hands, wails, his tears seeping through his fingers that now cover his face.

My mother and I sit idle, both unsure of what to do with this wailing man that occupies a seat at our kitchen table.

Mr. Mellark wants _me_ to write a message to Peeta? I ask myself, confused. This may be his last opportunity for him to express his love and care for his son through words and he was giving this precious opportunity to me? I had only spoken to Peeta at the Bonfire, other than that we had dueled in various staring contests at school and at the bakery when I traded with his father. The only other interaction we had was the day he tossed that bread that saved my family's life.

Mr. Mellark suddenly stands up startling us all as the chair he occupied knocks back to the ground. He quickly apologizes, straightening the chair before placing the brown bag filled with breakfast rolls on the kitchen table.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers before rushing out the door ignoring my mother who repeatedly calls out to him.

* * *

I spend all morning debating whether or not to write a letter to him. With Peeta's letter burnt, I will never know his true feelings for me. I will never be able to read his words, never be able to see his handwriting, the curves of each letter, the structure of his sentences… I will never be able to decipher my emotions for him.

Was I really willing to let go of this chance? The one opportunity I have to express to him whatever emotion that is going through my heart at this very moment. I knew I felt something for him, something about him… and I knew that he had a special effect on me.

I rush into the bedroom, bursting through with such power that I practically break the fragile door off its rusty hinges. Prim shoots out of her sleep, frightened at the sight of me frantically rummaging through my school supplies.

I reach for my notebook and rip a piece of paper from it and immediately and without hesitation begin to write. It was brief, short, maybe even puzzling but I didn't care. At this moment, this is what I wanted to say to Peeta.

"Prim, get mom to walk you to school," I yell as I run out of my house towards the bakery.

I was frantic. I feared that perhaps I was late, maybe my letter would never get to him. The thought was so overwhelming I found myself practically sprinting towards the bakery.

I rush through the front door, knocking over the small bell that hangs on the front entrance of the bakery. Peeta's middle brother practically falls off the stool he occupies due to the loud sound of my sudden entrance.

Our eyes meet and he immediately understands why I had bulldozed into the bakery.

"Dad!" he yells to the back of the bakery as I rest my hand on my knees to catch my breath.

When Peeta's father steps around the counter and walks towards me, I stand up to meet his hopeful gaze.

"Is it too late?"

He shakes his head, his hands elbow deep in flour. I shove the folded piece of paper into his hand and I am taken back when Peeta's father yanks me into a warm embrace.

"Thank you… Thank you Katniss."

* * *

When the final bell rings that day, I bolt out of my seat and literally yank Prim out of her classroom and half carry, half drag her to the viewing square. Prim doesn't object, her guilt over the Peeta's letter still weighing down on her. She has repeatedly tried to tell me what the letter had said but I refused to hear it. I even went as far as covering my ears and shaking my head, perhaps a little childishly, when Prim attempted to disclose the content of the letter a few days ago.

"Why won't you let me tell you Katniss?" Prim had questioned, frustrated, tears pooling in her light blue eyes.

To be honest, I didn't have an answer for her. It didn't feel right to hear it from Prim, or Gale for that matter. He too had asked if I wanted to know what was written in the letter.

"Prim, I will only say this once so listen to me carefully."

She had stepped towards me, slightly hesitant sensing the all business tone in my voice. I knelt down in front of her, placing my hands on her shoulders and stared directly into her eyes.

"I am not mad at you… not anymore at least. I understand why you did what you did, you were afraid I was going to disappear like mom. The letter is gone and that's that."

"But…" Prim begins her lips forming a frown. I quickly interrupt her telling her that I don't want to hear it.

"Besides, if it was really important … he'll come back and he can say it to me in person."

* * *

The beeping of the silver parachute matches the sound of my pounding heart. I watch as it floats its way down to Peeta while he sits taking the first watch that evening.

Peeta makes his way over to the parcel as it lands on the soft green grass. He cautiously picks up the package and walks it back to Rei who is rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is it?" she inquires, curiosity lacing over her soft, sleepy brown orbs.

Peeta shrugs his shoulders, before cautiously inspecting the parcel. When he comes face to face with a fresh loaf of bread, Peeta lets out a sigh of relief, his eyes bubbling with tears.

Rei reaches for the bread and gently touches the end of the rectangular loaf with her hands. "It's still warm," she observes wiping her own tears.

"Go on," Peeta lifts his chin to Rei as she tears a small piece from the loaf and places it into her mouth. As soon as the warm bread passes her chapped lips, she covers her mouth with her hand as if afraid she may scream in delight.

"It's so good," Rei says chewing the small piece. Peeta soon takes a piece too, and can't help himself when his face lights up in pure joy.

"My dad made this," Peeta says wiping away his tear enjoying the taste of the bread. "None of us make it as good as he does," Peeta adds referring to himself and his older brothers.

They sit side by side in a comfortable silence, eating close to half of the loaf. They decide to store the rest for the morning, as surely food was only going to get further scarce.

Peeta reaches for the silver case to store the bread, and only then does he notice the small white envelope that holds my note.

He slowly removes it and reads my messy writing over and over, his eyes scanning the note in disbelief.

_I'll never forgive you if you give up. Come back home. – Katniss _

"She sounds like a bitch." Rei says peeking over Peeta's shoulder, reading the note.

Peeta shakes his head, finally smiling, snapping out of his initial shock.

"No," he begins his eyes scanning into the distance with a new found determination.

"She's just… perfect," and it's at that moment that I know I have given him the one thing that he gave me that rainy day outside the bakery after my father's death.

Hope.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the Hunger Games.

Enjoy!

* * *

The arena seemed to have suddenly halved in size.

Certain paths and hideouts had simply disappeared right off the map, drawing the tributes closer and closer to one another. I wondered if the Gamemakers were planning for the last and final bloodbath to add to the excitement of this year's Hunger Games.

Twenty-four tributes were reduced to five. Cato, Thresh, the boy from 8, Rei and Peeta.

I sit in the meadow, my history text in hand, desperately trying to concentrate on the chapter assigned.

Panem was created from the ashes of North America it says. Greed, over consumption, privatization and income disparities between the rich and the poor are listed as the root causes of the ultimate destruction of society.

I find that quite ironic.

History repeats itself, it says. The First and Second World War were fought over ideological differences, the final and fatal War, the one that destroyed majority of the world population was fought over water. Environmental degradation and pollution along with over consumption severely diminished the remaining supply of fresh water globally. The Third World War inevitably destroyed the United States of America and from its ashes, Panem was created.

The chapter then goes on about the dark days and District 13 and their rebellion. The ungrateful nature of the population of Panem (all but the Capitol citizens of course), and that was why the Hunger Games were created, as punishment. As a reminder of our ungratefulness.

Disgusted, I toss my book aside and curl myself in a little ball on the grass bed right in the center of the meadow. I close my eyes and imagine a world where children are safe, and there are no Hunger Games, no Capitol.

I fall asleep and dream.

I dream of a place where Peeta's children are happy and free.

* * *

I make my way home before sunset and take a seat by the kitchen window. I watch as the sun retires for the day, the sky turning pink and orange, inviting the moon and the beautiful purple, blue and black nighttime sky.

I watch as the miners file their way back through the Seam. Some head in the direction of the Hob hoping to get a hold of whatever Ripper was selling that day while others make their way home to their starving family.

Among the tan, olive skinned men with grey eyes and dark brown hair, I spot a lone blonde with tired blue eyes. I watch as he steadfastly follows the other miners, his one hand clasping a beat-up hard hat, the other holding a safety light.

Overcome with curiosity I step out of my house and begin to quietly follow the man. I tap him on the shoulder just outside the Hob, grabbing his attention.

"Katniss… Hi." Alec says, running his fingers through his matted sweaty hair, unable to meet my gaze.

"What are you doing?" I ask after taking in the sight of his disheveled clothes and coal smeared face.

"I work in the mines now." Alec says, stating the obvious.

"No, what I mean is _what _are you doing working in the mines?" I ask again, my patients wearing thin.

He was a merchant. The privileged son of the butcher, who was so afraid to loose his standing among his community that he sacrificed his relationship with Avalyn, ultimately killing her in the process. What on earth was he doing now here in the Seam, working in the mines?

"I know what you're thinking Katniss. Trust me, I know." He was referring to what happened to my father.

On that fatal day, our community had lost our fathers, our brothers, our husbands, our children. Everyone was affected that day.

"I was so afraid of this life. Of having to ride that lift that would take me deep down into the ground. I was so afraid of being judged by my friends, by my family." Alec says his hands becoming more animated as his voice begins to rise.

"I know there is nothing I can do to bring her back. But this is the least I can do. To cut myself completely from my family, the merchants, and immerse myself in the Seam community." He begins to walk to the Hob, ushering me to follow him along.

As soon as I walk into the Hob I see Cray near the back drowning in white liquor. Ripper fills his glass, as she knows that if she refuses, the Hob will be shut down by the Peacekeepers immediately, its consequences significant for those that rely on the illegal black market for subsistence.

I sit across from Alec and watch as he nods a nervous hello to the fellow miners. They are wary of him, and rightfully so. Merchants rarely, if ever work in the mines, but many pity his special circumstance and nod back, some even smile.

"Listen carefully Katniss," Alec says leaning across from the table, lowering his voice. "There are talks, lots of them, among the miners," he looks around nervously, before proceeding in a whisper, "About District 13, and a revolution protesting the Hunger Games and President Snow."

My eyes widen in shock, District 13 was annihilated over seventy years ago by the Capitol. There was no District 13. Revolution? My head begins to spin.

"They say the accident that killed your father, it was no accident," Alec emphasizes the word accident using his fingers to create quotation marks. "It was staged Katniss, don't you see? The Capitol sensed something and blew up the mines. The conspirators of this revolution, most of them died that day."

My father? A revolutionary? Impossible. I experience a flood of emotions and feel my body shake as questions begin to surge through my mind.

"Katniss, stay with me." Alec says snapping me out of my confusion, grasping my arm from across the table. "Peeta is stirring up some big controversy, on both ends of the spectrum." Peeta? I feel panic, why was Peeta's name coming up in this revolution talk. He was fighting for his life, a fight that will most likely end in his death.

"The revolutionaries see him as hope, as the person that can become a symbol of the revolution and resistance to the Capitol oppression. The Capitol sees him as a serious threat Katniss, do you understand me?"

I did. I understood very clearly.

Peeta was not coming home.

* * *

Later that night I swing by the viewing screens with Gale, we were still on edge around one another, and a part of me wanted the Games to end so that he and I could go hunting again. We always managed to have a good a relationship when we had a common goal, the protection of our family.

He suddenly wraps his arms around my shoulders. Surprised, I raise my gaze to meet his and he smiles.

"Are we OK?" Gale asks, his eyes pleading.

"We're OK." I respond without hesitation. Because I knew it was the truth, no matter what, Gale and I were always going to be OK.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

He ushers me along, his arms still wrapped around me, protective. I lean into his warmth as we approach the screen.

"Aren't you scared?" Rei's voice rings through the viewing as the few present turn their attention to her. Peeta runs his thumb over the Mockingjay pin. His eyes find hers but he doesn't say anything back.

"My mom... she's pregnant." Rei says wiping a lone tear from the side of her face.

"I'm scared that when the new baby comes, they'll forget about me… that they'll move on, raise my little brother or sister… they might not even tell the baby about me." Rei begins to cry tears flowing out of her eyes uncontrollably.

"I'm so scared they'll forget about me... I don't want them to forget about me." She chokes out, as Peeta stands to join her on the rock she sits, his hands rubbing small circles on her back.

"Go to sleep Rei, I'll take first watch, you're tired." Peeta smiles at her when she raises her face to stare into his blue eyes. She nods and crawls into her sleeping bag, sobbing quietly in her hands as she desperately tries to muffle her soft whimpers.

Peeta makes his way over to the sleeping bag. He soothes her hair, trying to shush her to sleep.

"I'm scared," she says suddenly, her eyes filled with terror clutching Peeta's hand in hers. "I'm scared of falling sleeping… when I wake up… it'll be tomorrow. I think… I think I'm gonna die tomorrow."

* * *

I wake the next day fatigued, as I was unable to sleep after watching Rei breakdown completely.

Shaking the thought of her words out of my head I wake Prim up for school and begin to get ready myself.

Suddenly there's a knock on our front door.

It's Gale.

Mayor Undersee has declared a mandatory viewing for the entire district. It was going to be an all-day affair starting in exactly an hour. The mines and schools were shut down for the day, all shops operated by merchants too.

The Game was going to end today.

* * *

Anxious, that's how I feel as I make my way to the viewing.

It's packed, we're one of the last families to enter the square, but Rory and Vick had managed to save us a spot near the center. We file our way into our seats and wait in anticipation. The screen suddenly displays the Capitol seal before it is filled with the smiling faces of Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith.

They express how excited they are for the Victor to be declared today. They warn of various twists and dangers that await the tributes. Show charts of how the betting is coming along in the Capitol for the tributes, Peeta ranks second after Cato as the desired and anticipated winner.

I chew my nails to its skin while I watch the two chat away on the screen. They ensure a bloody, but exciting final day of the Games.

Let the final day of the Game begin, they declare.

The screen first displays the boy from 8 cautiously make his way down from the treetop where he had slept for the night. He begins to walk through the arena, gentle on his feet; you can barely hear his footsteps as he makes his way through the woods.

He had stumbled upon his main weapon, his bow and arrow after the hovercraft had removed the emancipated body of Glimmer. He had tremendous upper body strength, and when he would release the arrow, it almost always hit its intended target.

I wondered if he too had been taught by his father to hunt. There must be food shortages at other districts as well. I remember watching the reaping of the other districts and the children looked just as starved as ours.

The display shifts to Rei and Peeta as they make their way aimlessly through the arena in a desperate search for food and water. A quarter of the bread Peeta had received from his father was the only food they had left to share.

The exhaustion is apparent, their pace now much slower, their footsteps heavier.

I can't help by smile to myself as I watch Peeta repeatedly shove his hand down his jacket pocket to reassure himself that my note was still safely stowed in there.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Rei bursts out abruptly, suddenly coming to a stop. Her unexpected outburst startles Peeta. Distracted by the note, he practically bulldozes over her.

"If you look at that note one more time, I'm going to fucking kill you." Rei says, wagging her fingers in Peeta's face, the annoyance in her voice apparent. Peeta raises his hand in an apologetic gesture and spins Rei back around pushing her shoulder gently from the back to lead the way once again.

He smirks to himself before giving Rei a thoughtful look as she huffs away, still annoyed by Peeta and his fascination with my note.

I wonder what Peeta thinks of Rei. He owes his life to her; she saved him when he had drowned. She also helped him take care of Avalyn when she was frail and weak, and even went as far as trying to protect him by preventing him from going to the feast.

I remember overhearing a townsman say that the only chance District 12 tributes ever have of winning is by finding themselves a reliable ally and hoping that their ally gets taken out by another tribute near the end of the game so that they wouldn't have to do the dirty work themselves.

He went on to add that Haymitch, our only living Victor had managed to win the Games because he had found a reliable ally in Maysilee Donner, a fellow District 12 tribute.

That's exactly what Peeta had done during the Games. He found himself a great friend and ally in both Rei and Avalyn. With the latter gone, Peeta would eventually face the dreaded task of taking Rei out himself in order to come home.

Thresh is displayed on screen next, slashing through the arena with his sickle. Coming from District 11, he was much better suited for this arena than the other tribute. He had managed to stay strong by relying on his knowledge of the natural herbs and plants in the arena.

The screen finally displays Cato, who perhaps looked the most prepared for this final day. Being the favorite and the only remaining Career of this round of the Games, he was blessed with plenty of food and water through the sponsors. His backpack filled with the deadliest weapon one could fathom, from knives to swords, poisonous darts and ropes for traps.

I watch as Cato's nose suddenly begins to flare, his eyes widening at the realization of the source of the noxious smoke.

Fire.

Right at the moment, the surround trees begin to explode one by one as he immediately bolts. He swiftly avoids the exploding branches and fire that seem to suddenly engulf him from all direction.

The screen then switches to display Thresh as he too runs away from the flames that engulf his path.

I realize this to be the first dangerous twist Caesar had promised. Cato and Thresh were running away from the flames, straight towards one another.

* * *

Cato and Thresh are lured by the flames that lick their feet as they both run towards the stage set for their duel.

I won't go into details because quite frankly, I can't stomach it myself. As soon as Cato and Thresh come face to face a cage drops on them, enclosing them in a confined space. They call this the "cage fight". It happened before, a few years back. They force two tributes in this confined space and the rules are plain and simple. Fight to the dead, literally. Only one comes out alive.

And so they fight.

It's physical. It's bloody.

Cato wins.

* * *

Peeta and Rei are unaware of the shadowy figure that has traced their every step for what seemed like miles now. It must be their fatigue, because they are both taken back when a voice calls to them from among the trees.

"I was wondering how you managed to stay alive all this time Rei." The voice calls out to her from above but its source a mystery, obstructed by the long willow like branches of the trees.

Rei comes to a sudden halt, her face falls with what must be both fear and relief. "I thought we were too old to play hide and seek," she says in a hushed tone, a smirk now spreading across her lips.

"We are." The voice calls back, before a strong and muscular figure appears on the screen. He jumps right off the high branch and lands directly in front of Rei, only a foot away from her timid body.

"So, why lover boy from District 12?" The figure questions Rei as he steps even closer to the young girl.

"He's not a threat Zac."

"Everyone's a threat in this arena Rei. I'm a threat to you, and you're a threat to me." The boy from District 8 says, tugging on the back of Rei's blonde ponytail.

"Not to mention, he is a threat to the both of us." He says tilting his chin towards Peeta.

Rei yanks his arms dragging him further away from Peeta.

"Come with us," Rei stares into Zac's hazel colored eyes before placing her fingers on his chest. "Peeta trusts me, and if I tell him you're going to join our group, he won't think twice before saying yes."

"I don't need his approval." Zac diverts his eyes from hers, staring into the distance.

"It's not about approval Zac, it's a strategy."

Zac stares into Rei's eyes before smirking, and messing her hair with the palm of his hands in a loving and playful gesture, leaving her bun in a disheveled mess.

What was wrong with the tributes from District 8, they were so… _odd. _

"Please don't tell me you have a crush on him," Rei hesitates, her mouth opening and closing like a fish fresh out of water, gasping for air. "Oh for the love of God, you do!" Zac laughs practically howling as he bends down to place his hand on his knees unable to control his laughter. To this, Rei turns beet red and jumps on his back, trying to cover his mouth while shushing him.

He continues to mock Rei and quite frankly, I enjoy it. We could all use some comic relief once in a while.

Like two children caught doing something bad by an adult, Rei and Zac abruptly stop their play fighting instantly as Peeta clears his throat.

Peeta looks cautiously optimistic of this situation and rightfully so. Zac is strong and with him on their side, they may be able to hunt Cato and Thresh down much better than if it were just the two of them. But could he really trust Zac?

Rei jumps between the two and nervously introduces them to one another. She tries to convince both that their biggest threat were not one another but Cato and Thresh. So long as they were taken out, after that it was fair game.

Right at that moment, they hear a canon go off, Thresh's face plastered on the sky.

"Three to go." Zac quietly mumbles to himself.

* * *

AN: First and foremost I want to apologize to you all for taking so long to update. I thank all of you who took some time to message me (through reviews, and PM's). Your words helped me get through this chapter.

I look forward to the final chapter, and the epilogue. I promise that I will not take over two month to update the next chapter!  
Please leave me a review, I'm really nervous about this chapter but very excited for the next one!

Also, I have a brand new story it's called "Two Broken Souls". It is extremely dark and heart wrenching and just fantastic!

Thank you once again, I missed this story!


End file.
